One day at the time
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Story based on Gail and Holly's story line in the Rookie Blue with some additions and changes. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

One day at the time

Story based on Gail and Holly's storyline in the Rookie Blue with some additions and changes. I own nothing.

These past few weeks have been my personal hell. What was happening to me? All I could think of was that nerd Holly and her witty comments... and the kiss... Why on earth would she do something like that? She knows I'm straight... I didn't give her a reason to think otherwise, did I? Is it because I called her from the hospital when I was high on Oxy? Did I say something on Oxy? All I knew I had to keep some distance from her. It was the best idea. I had a lot of work, since some of the officers were down with flue and working undercover in some major drug bust case. I had no reason to go to the lab and see Holly. At least, that's what I thought. Two hours after I came to work Frank called me to his office...

''Peck, I need you to work with Dr. Stewart on some old cases. She needs to prepare for court. You were working these cases and you should brief her.''

_Shoot me now..._

''Yes, Sir.''

He stood up and came in front of me.

''Peck, for next two weeks you and Dr. Stewart are best friends, twins, always together ... I do not want to hear any complaints from her and her department. I know that you are trouble. Do not think for a minute that your parents connections will save your skin this time... Am I clear?''

''Yes, Sir...''

It seemed that Frank had no idea that Holly and me are... friends? so he decided to give me that speech on how should I behave. I was relieved that he knew nothing of me and Holy. That meant I had time to figure out what we are without anybody being in my business. On my way to the morgue, I grabbed some coffee and some food. She loved her some food when she has to work and concentrate. She was examining the body when I arrived. Her face was serious and she was bighting her lip. Something was not as she expected. She was so cute and I spent some time just observing her from the door. She lifted her head and seen me there.

'' Officer Peck !''

''Dr. Lunchbox...''

''Ah, always such a charmer...''

'' Zip it... I came barring food and coffee...''

She smiled at me. I took my usual place and waited for her to finish examining that body. Hour later, she took off her gloves and turned to me.

''Let's eat...''

She was so happy to see the food. She looked like a little child about to get something they like. She was happy with small things and knew how to have fun. She took some bights and a heard her moan.

''This is amazing... I love this..''

''How can you eat after cutting that man into pieces?''

''Oh, I am used to it... It has nothing to do with my work... I have my cravings and needs regardless of the bodies I work on...''

She looked so innocent saying all these things. It made me laugh.

'' Lunchbox, you are morbid...But I like you...''

''Thank you...I think...''

Awkward silence. I just realized what I said... I told her I like her... Oh, God...

''Sooo...''

''So, we have two weeks to prepare me for two trails. I was told we are only working on these two bad boys and nothing else. Shall we beguine?''

''Yes...''

I sat next to her and opened first case file.

''O.K. Neighbors heard some noise and sounds of violence and someone made the call. I took the call and found victim in the pool of blood and Mr. Harris with the knife in his hands. His hands and shirt were covered in blood, knife in his hand and he kept repeating it was all his fault. You have Dr. Hill's report and I leave that to you to see what he wrote. That is you aria. I am not good with big nerdy words.''

'' I take it as a compliment... You think I'm smart...''

''No, you just use lots of complicated words to seam smart...''

''Ouch... That hurt...''

''Live with it Lunchbox...''

We were going though the case, when one of her interns came. She was lost and I had no idea how someone that stupid could work in this place. Holly spent twenty minutes explaining something to that girl and she still looked like dear caught in the headlights. She was very patient, she kept talking to the girl and after some time she said she will do it later. There was no way this girl was ever going to understand what Holly asked her to do. Few minutes later, some other intern came and I was sick of interruptions. She smiled and told me to be patient and let other work to. After interns, our phones started to ring every five minutes and I lost it. I wanted to finish this and do it right. I jumped from the chair and turned to Holly.

''O.K. Lunchbox, how long will it take you to pack a bag and be ready to leave the town?''

''What? Leave town? But we are working...''

''No we are not. We are being interrupted every five minutes... My family has a house on a lake just an hour from here. We can work there...''

''Oh, you want to have your way with me...''

''No, I just want to make sure that I have somewhere to dump your body. If I dismember you the right way, bears might eat you and I am clear and free...''

''You are not reading my forensic journals anymore...''

''Why? You gave me so many ideas...''

''Charming...''

She looked around the morgue and then back at me.

''I need and hour here. I have to tell my boss that I am leaving, tell my interns what to do and see some other things. It is 10 AM . Pick me up at my house at noone. Is that enough time for you to get ready?''

''Yes. See you then. Text me the address...''

''Sure...''

I went back to the station to talk to Frank and after that I went to change my chlods. I was alone so I had some time to process what was going on.

Why on earth did I invite her to the lake house? What was I thinking? That is the most romantic place I have ever been and now I am taking HER there... Good job avoiding her and killing the confusion and some weird new feelings. Good job Gail!

My thoughts were interrupted by Dov and Chris.

''Peck, you lucky...ah!''

''What?''

''Two weeks with sexy doctor on the lake... I envy you so much.''

''What?''

''Oh, Chris... She does not get it... She is too much into men to understand why are you jealous of her...''

Then he turned to me...

''You see... Dr Stewart is hot as hell and any men would kill for some time alone with her. Unfortunately, she is too professional , so she doesn't date man she works with...''

''Oh, my God!''

I started laughing so hard that I felt some tears gliding down my face...

''What?''

''She does not date men because she is professional? Oh, that is precious...''

''What are you saying? Why did she say no to us?''

''Because she is...''

I stopped myself. I had no right to out her to anyone. I didn't know was she out at work...

''She is what?''

Dov was impatient and so was Chris.

''She is seeing someone...''

Nice job Gail!

''She is?''

''Yes...''

''Oh, she didn't tell us...''

''Well...''

Our conversation was interrupted by Holly.

''Hey, I was wondering... Oh hey...''

''Hey Holly...''

''Gail, I was wondering could you give me the ride home? My mom borrowed my car... We could go to your place and I can wait for you to pack, than to mine, than to shopping and finally to the house... O.K. with you?''

''Yes, sure... I'm done here... Let's go...''

The ride was awkward. We didn't speak much. She was looking at one spot and I was concentrated on the road. I packed wery fast and then we went to her house. I was surprised how much it reminded me of her. Shelves were full of SF books. _Nerd..._ Everything was neat and in perfect order. Her room was in pastel colors and it seemed like it could end in some magazines. She knew I come from money, who my parents are, but I knew nothing of her. It was clear that her building had very strong severance, that this apartment is not cheap. She was talking about some trivial things and complaining that a girl needs more time to pack and that the fact that she is a lesbian doesn't mean that she can pack in ten minutes. She started talking about fleece, flannel and some other things. I interrupted her toughs with simple question...

''Holly, who are you? Who are your parents?''

She took a deep breath.

''I waited for this...''

''Oh, O.K.''

''Can we not talk about it... I promise that you will get your answers. I just do not like to talk about my family...''

''I can relate to that...''

''I know...''

She finished packing and we were in the car. The tension existed but we pretended it is all O.K. I am police officer, I had to dig to the very core of the truth and it was killing me not to know about her parents and who she is. She looked at me and said.

''You will not be at peace until I tell you?''

''Sorry... I will respect your privacy... I promise. ''

''Thank you..I just need some more time. ''

I took her hand and held it for some time. We stopped at the supermarket parkingloat and went in. We got enough food and alcohol to last us a month. Ride to the house was quiet. We both had things occupying our minds. I put her identity on side and concentrated on the fact that we will spent two weeks alone and that I might have some feelings for her. Hour later we arrived to our destination. She left the car and took in the view.

''This is... Wow!''

House was big, Victorian style and had eight bedrooms. Lake was very near the house and pine treas gave the air special and pleasant smell.

''I take it you approve of the house Stewart?''

''Absolutely Peck. I think I could live here...''

''Yeah... My grandparents lived here.. I spent many summers running around and having so much fun. Let's get our things in the house.''

''Gail, do you mind sharing the room? ''

_No, no, nooooooo..._

''No, It's fine...''

I got our bags in my grandparents room. It was my favorite room in the house. It had enormous bed and fireplace. After we left our bags in the room, we returned to the car to take the food out. She stocked the fridge and I got electricity and water on. We decided to take this day off and just enjoy. I took her for a walk and we talked about things. I opened the bottle of some good wine and we sat on the porch.

''That night you came to pick me up from the hospital...''

''Yes...''

'' I had a rough moment with Andy. She told me she and Nick slept together...''

''Nick, as in your ex?''

''Yes, as in my ex...''

'' How do you feel?''

'' I honestly do not know... I do not love him. I don't think I ever have...But... She was supposed to be my friend... You do not sleep with your friends ex... You do not fall in love with your girlfriends friend...''

''I agree, but sometimes...we can't help who we fall in love with...''

''You are lucky, girls play by the rules...''

She started laughing and almost spilt her wine.

''No, when it comes to love, we all play by the same rules.''

She looked at me and I noticed she was trying to explain better.

'' It doesn't matter if you date boy or a girl. You can get cheated on just the same. There are no differences in game of love... It's all the same...''

''Why did your last relationship end?''

''I dated to normal person for my way of living.''

''What do you mean?''

''Marina was a teacher. She worked with second grade kids. Her life was full of colors, smiles, funny stories of children's comments, questions. She was full of positive energy and her world was perfect. On the other hand, I was a med student. Always in rush, always looking at things from a different prospective. She wanted me to be pediatrician, but I knew that forensic pathology was mu call. I was always fascinated with death and what leads to it. She didn't understand. She believes that doctors save lives, not butcher bodies. She would get sick looking at some of my pictures in the books or reports. We grew apart...''

''Did you love her?''

''Long time ago. Later it just became habit.''

''I felt the same with Nick. It was safe, because I knew him and I believed he could not hurt me.''

''We all had one of those loves, but I believe that there is someone who can make this life so much better and more fun. I see what life can do to people, you too...But I know that even under all of those walls and layers is a nice person who wants love and happy ending...''

''Don't push it Lunchbox...''

''Let's go to bed. We have work to do in next few days... And I am very sure we are going to have wicked hangover tomorrow.''

She was right. My head hurt so badly and for the first few hours aspirin and coffee were my best friends. I had trouble sleeping. She was next to me and I felt so out of my comfort zone. I wanted to hold her or be held by her. All I could think of is her body, smell of her hair and that look over the glasses. She was killing me. In next few days we were all about work. We worked until we were exsosted. We finished resuming second case in one day and had some serious arguments about the first case. She claimed that stab wounds were inconsistent with notes in the case. She was talking about angles and depth of the wounds. She had some crazy idea that we have wrong men on trial. She gave me some very god arguments to start believing her crazy theories.

''We have to go back and exhume the body.''

''You are crazy.''

''Am not...''

''Yes, you are... Department is going to go crazy after you call them. Some officers got promoted after this case...''

''I believe justice is more important than promotions...''

''I know...But be prepared...''

''I'm a big girl Peck...''

''I know...''

I liked her when she was cocky. Her sexy smirk was always on when she was in this mood. She sent some e-mails asking about exhumation and then went to make dinner. She made pasta with shrimps and I opened the wine we kept for big revelations.

''Holly, how did you know?''

''Know what?''

''That you... You know...''

She knew what I wanted to ask, but she liked touchoring me and making me say things.

''No, I don't... What do you want to know?''

''How did you know you like girls?''

She smiled... I liked that smile. But in that moment I felt jealous of the memory and the girl she was about to mention...


	2. Chapter 2

Silence was killing me. I was waiting for the story about ''the one'' that changed the game. Holly kept silent and it seemed like she was thinking and, as every scientist, trying to remember exacts moment she knew she loved girls.

''Thinking back, I think I always knew... It just took so long for me to admit that to myself and then the others. I remember always having opinion on girls and almost never on boys. I knew the general definition of a pretty boy, but they never seamed pretty to me.''

She smiled, had some more wine and continued with the story.

'' I think my first crush was Madame P, my French middle school teacher. She had some complicated last name, so we called her Madame P... She was beautiful. Petite with long dark hair and blue eyes. She looked like a Barbie. After her, there was a girl from the high school basketball team. At that time I dated boys and always felt something was missing. On the brake before my senior year in high school I dated first girl. Her name was Anna and she was older than me. We met when I went to Europe trip with some friends for the holiday. She was part of the group and older sister of one of the boys. I was mad about her. We dated that summer. When we came home, I came out to my family. Bad decision... They made scandal...My mother cried, threatened to send me to Catholic school, made me go to church every Sunday. My father had very disappointed look in his eyes and he told me that I shall never be his daughter unless I stop with my ''sinful and disgusting lifestyle''. They told Anna's parents after the Mass , she was sent away to school and I was prisoner in my own house. I had my father's security escort me to school and back. I was not allowed to go anywhere but church and library. I felt bad about myself. I secluded myself from the world in books, school work and science magazines. I was part of almost all school clubs. I gave myself no time to think about Ana and who I am. I kept good grades, applied at university here in Toronto and that was it. I came here and with new city and name I had time to explore my new feelings. I do not have much contact with my family. Sometimes, my sisters come and we have some coffee or lunch, but my parents haven't seen me for almost ten years. ''

''How are things with them?''

''Older sisters are on my parents side, but younger one is very supportive and good about my life and choices I made. We have good time when she visits. Usually she comes with my older sisters and we sneak some time just for us. She will be eighteen soon, so I believe I might see her more. Maybe she comes here to study. She is mini Me...''

''That is amazing... It is good that at least you have her...''

''Yeah...''

She was silent. It seemed like she was thinking about something.

''Was it worth it all? Losing it all?''

''I also gained a lot. I have freedom my family never had. I am happy with my life. I can simply be me. Why do you ask?''

''I have questions about myself... I dated a lot of man but... I never felt close to them or connected in any way. I always felt distant and closed. ''

''It has nothing to do with sexual preference. It is matter of trust.''

''I do not understand.''

''You are very closed off person. It takes a lot of patience and nerves to be in your life. You insult people so they would get scared and leave before they can hurt you. You hurt people to protect yourself.''

She took my hand.

''You are afraid of love and letting somebody see you, real you. You are very loyal friend. You protect people you love, but on the other hand, you insult them and hurt them worse than those people you want to protect them from. You didn't out me to your friends, but you will make hurtful jokes about me being a lesbian, or nerd or something like that... You have to open up...You, Gail Peck, are amazing person. Just let other see it. I love what I sometimes have chance to see...''

I kissed her gently.

''You really think that?''

''Yes, I do...''

I kissed her again and then I deepened the kiss. After few minutes, our kissing became very heated. I could taste wine and her in those kisses. They made me feel something new. I wanted to kiss her forever and make every kiss better than before. She ended the kiss.

''Gail, let's not let wine take the best of us... We don't need another tipsy kiss and awkward few days after..Remember the wedding? Let's not do anything we might regret.''

''I kissed you because I wanted to. I could do it tomorrow again.''

She stood up an offered me her hand.

''Lets clean this mess and go to sleep. We have more work to do tomorrow. O.K. ?''

''Yes, I'll do the dishes and you collect them.''

We were done pretty fast. I went to take the shower and she stayed to lock the house. And close the windows. When I got out of the bathroom, she was in bed.

''Let's sleep...''

I cuddled into her and fell asleep in a few minutes. I do not remember sleeping so close to anybody. Nick always complained that I do not like to cuddle or let anybody touch me when I sleep. Till few days ago, I would agree with him. But now... It was different story. I could lie to you that I slept close to her because I was cold or use some other stupid excuse... Whatever excuse I use, it is not true. I SLEPT CLOSE TO HER BECAUSE IT FELT RIGHT. I loved the way she smelled , I loved the way we fit like a puzzle and I didn't mind spooning with her. Her skin was soft. There was no sharp hairs or body '' fur'' ...or even mourning wood to poke me in the back... There was just Holly in all her crazy existence. I woke up alone. Holly was in the dining room shouting into the phone. I had no idea who was on the receiving end, but I was glad it was not me. She was fuming. By the terminology she was using, my guess was that she was angry at someone from the lab. She noticed I was in the room and decided to finish the phone call.

''Hey, what's up?''

''Nothing... My interns are...idiots...''

I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed one small kiss on her neck. She was surprised by my kiss and she raised her eyebrow.

''What was that officer?''

''A kiss doctor...''

''Doctor? You are in a good mood... No insults today?''

''Patience... It is just ten in the morning. We have plenty of time...''

''Oh, silly me... I was trying to get that exhumation but I had no luck. No one wants to sign it. Everybody is playing dumb.''

''Sorry to hear that...''

''There must be something we could do... I feel bad about it. That man is going to pay for something he didn't do.''

''Let's get back to the case and work on finding enough evidence so they cannot turn you down.''

''Fine.. But, let's eat first.''

She made us crapes with ice crème and fresh fruit. I loved how she paid attention to details and how she had fun cooking. Maybe it was because she had no time to cook at home and nobody to cook for? She looked so hot in her shots and large t-shirt. I never really paid attention on how amazing body she has...

''Officer Peck, stop staring at me... I'm not on the menu...''

''Yet...''

I mumbled and we both were surprised by what I said. Holly smirked at me and I had to end this awkward silence.

''So, how do you plan to prove that wrong man is in custody?''

''We are going to play the game... I need white t-shirt and some different markers. We are going to recreate the murder...''

''Ok, that is creepy.''

''I know, but that is the best chance we have. Using the notes you made, photographs and reports Dr. Hill wrote, we will be able to prove if I am right.''

She left the table and went to get all the documentation we need. I was clearing the table and she was excitedly putting photographs and reports on it. She put on her glasses and got in _her nerdy-doctor- know it all _mood...

''Are you going to stare at me or help me?''

''What do you want me to do?''

''Put on the white shirt. You are the victim.''

''Why me?''

''Because you are approximately the same height and weight... I need it to be as real as possible. Markers are knives. Each color will be different angle. I will mark first lines that are consistent with the ones on the body. After that I will change markers to see from what height or position they were made...''

''You are trying to prove if he is the killer? So, every position, angle and height of the perpetrator is different angle and the depth of wound?''

''Yes, you see. It is useful that you read my journals. ''

''Don't get to excided. Let's do this...''

We spent long time testing her theories. My five white shorts were destroyed that day. I lost all the hope, but she kept thinking and looking for details in those rapports and photographs of the crime scene and the victim... Suddenly she lifted her head and took my hand.

''Climb on that step.''

''But there were no stairs in the crime scene.''

''I know, but I want to see something.''

I stepped there and turned to Holly. We were the same height now. She took the marker and stabbed me seven times. Marker made marks consistent with the victims stab wounds.

''How tall is Mr. Harrison?''

''Bit taller than you...''

''Was she wearing hills at the time of the murder?''

''No, she was not... Her feet were bear. Not far from the body were some flats, but that is all . I do not remember hills in her closet or near the body...''

''She was killed by someone who is her height if not just a bit taller... And I think I need to see the body and the supposed attacker.''

''That means we are going back?''

''It is Friday. We can't do anything before Monday. Let's stay here...''

''Fine... Well, Peck... We did it...''

''Yeah, we did. Now I just have to wash all the marker from my body...''

''You are one hot corps Ms. Peck...''

'' Than you Dr. Frankenstein...''

''Go shower. I'll start the dinner...''

I got out of the bathroom to get some clean things and sight in front of me left me breathless. Holly was standing in her underwear looking for sweats and shirt. She didn't hear me so she was humming and smiling. When she turned, she was surprised to see me.

''Gail...''

I stood in front of her and kissed her. My hands were all over her body and her skin felt just perfect under my fingertips. I kissed her neck and collarbone. She was moaning and her hands were in my hair. That was the first time in my life I allowed someone to touch my hair. As she was getting more turned on, she pulled my hair stronger and I liked it. It got me very turn on and wanting her more than I believed possible...

''Holly, I need you to make love to me..''

''What?''

''I need you to...''

''I heard, I'm just shocked.''

''Don't be. It has been going through my head for weeks. I have been thinking of you since the wedding. In my head has been the image of pealing those leather pants from you and making love to you... And now... Seeing you in your underwear... I just can't take it anymore...Only problem is I've never been with a woman...''

She was stunned. Her eyes were wide opened and she seemed surprised and shocked.

''Forget about it. Forget I said anything.''

I was ready to leave, but she took my hand.

''Don't go... Listen to me... ''

She took a deep breath and started talking.

''You caught me by surprise. I never expected to hear those words from you... Not that I didn't want to hear them. I just...didn't allow myself to hope. You are straight girl and I was burned so many times by girls who wanted to experiment.''

''I don't think this is experiment. All I know is that you make me feel so many things I never felt... I am scared of you and I do not do fear...''

''I know. You scare me to... Maybe we can be scared together...''

She took my hand and led me to bed. I felt electricity and need to rip every piece of material she had on her skin. Our make out session became heated and then she stopped it.

''Wait! Gail, you know that for me this is not just hook up?''

''For me ether... I think I am falling for you nerd and I can't fight it anymore...''

She smiled at me. She was happy...

''Good, because I'm falling for you to.''

''Now, stop talking and make love to me...''

She just kissed me and started kissing my body like it was most precious thing in the world. Her hands touched my body and I felt like every touch made butterflies flutter through my entire body. She removed my towel and admired my naked body.

''You are so beautiful...so amazing...''

She kissed my neck, collarbone, and her hands found my breasts. She kissed them gently and she focused on my nipples. It was different being touched by the woman. Men I sleep with were very rough and it made kissing my breast or sucking on my nipples painful and unpleasant. I could have her kiss them or touch them all the time how good it felt. I put my hands in her hair. I loved her hair and it felt so soft and amazing while I held it. Her kisses traveled south... to my stomach and I felt like I cannot take it anymore... She set in the bottom of the bad and looked at me with a bit predatory glare. She licked her lips and winked at me.

''And now Peck, you are going to see why you don't mess with Dr. Lunchbox...''

Few seconds later, she was eating me out. I cannot describe the feeling when I felt her tongue doing wonders in my very intimate parts. I felt like she took all the control from me. I was so hers and she could do anything with me. At that moment I would say and do whatever she asked of me how good she was. She was the first person to give me an orgasm that will take some time to recover from. I grabbed her and lifted her on me and then I kissed her with so much want and force. I loved that mixture of her and my juices.

''Wow! This is...''

''You like?''

''So, that's what I've been missing?''

''More or less...''

''It's a shame...''

''That I can agree with... You know...''

''Zip it, now it's my turn to make you scream...''

''I'm not as easy as you... You will have to try very hard to impress me...''

'' We'll see...''

I flipped us and in one move I unhooked her bra. She gave me questioning look, but I choose to ignore it. I had better things to do than to explain to her how I know to unhook the bra of the other person. Her body was amazing. I loved how her skin reacted to my touch, I enjoyed her moans and goose pumps I felt after touching her arms and stomach. I kissed her stomach and I could feel she was impatient already. I hooked mu fingers in her underwear and slowly removed it from her. I smiled at her and returned the favor. She tasted amazing. I gave my best to give her the pleasure, not because I saw this as a competition, but because I loved to make her happy and at that moment I realized that me, Gail Peck, am absolutely in love with Holly. She did it... She made me fall for her madly and she even didn't try. I kneeled on the bed and mu sudden move scared her.

''Gail, are you O.K.? I understand it can be too much. I was stupid to let you do this... It's all my fault. I should have known...''

I put mu finger on her lips so she would stop talking.

''It's not that... You are very wrong... I just realized something...''

She was afraid to ask, but I could see that she was impatient to hear what I had to say. I cupped her cheeks and looked her in the eyes.

''Holly Stewart, you are nerd, often very annoying. I do not understand your love for SF books and the rest of the SF crap. I think I will never share your fascination with crossword puzzles and anagrams. I would rather be dead than caught wearing fleece and flannel...''

This made her smile...

'' I will never be able to watch you eat all the crap you like to mash together without feeling sick.''

She rolled her eyes at me.

'' I will always feel bit uneasy when you leave me alone in the morgue with a fresh dad body, I will never learn names of all nerdy scientist and their fields of expertise...But... I am very positive that I...''

''You what?''

''You know...''

''No, I don't...''

''DAM IT, I LOVE YOU NERD!''

She cried...

''I love you to...Officer Grumpy pants''

''Shut up!''

She stopped talking and kissed me. I had courage to go back to what I was doing and in few minutes time, I had Holly screaming my name... Like a boss.''

We spent some time in silence, just being close to each other.

''Gail, where do we go from here? In two days we go back to real life and then what?''

I honestly do not know. I need time to adjust and learn to do this thing. I know only few things...I know what I want...''

''What?''

''I want to keep sharing bed with you and I think I want to try to date you...First in secret, and then openly. Is that something you can do for me?''

''Yes, we can date...''

''So, am I your girlfriend?''

''Yes, you are...''

''Oh, man! I never had a girlfriend.. What should I do? Haw is this done?''

''Relax, one day at the time...''

We made love again. It was better than before and I don't interrupt to share some big revelations and she showed me some more tricks to make me scream her name and call for my mother and God...what is a strange combination when I think about it. She was taking a nap on my chest and I looked at her with adoration. Her voice disturbed our silence.

''Remember how I told you I was not born here?''

''Yes, you came here after all the...crap with your family...''

''I was born in Dallas, Texas. My parents are from rich and powerful families and my sisters and me were expected to be obedient and good wives to men with power...''

''But you do not like powerful men...You like...''

''No, I do not like them. But it is not just sexually, I do not like them in any way. I respect men who have opinions and power they deserved, but men who hide behind family names and positions family has... I always felt sick of them and trust me, I've seen my share of these men.''

I could see she is not happy with this topic. She is not comfortable to talk about her past. I was grateful she trusted me to start this conversation without me pushing. I held her closer to me and for some time we just cuddled in silence. Her head was on my chest and my heartbeat made her dose off for few minutes. After she opened her eyes, my curiosity took the best of me...

''Nerd, who are you?''

She lifted her head and just looked at me.

''My name was not Holly Stewart. I changed it. I was born as Holly May Collins... As in...''

''Senator Collins' daughter?''

''Yes, Peter Collins is my father.''

''But he is...''

''Yes, very conservative and pain in the...you know person... I moved from the States here when I turned eighteen, begun my studies here and changed my name. Well, you know the rest...''

''No wonder he never talks about his forth daughter. In one interview he said that he has for not five children...''

''I am dead to him publicly. I have security in my building because I have to have it. Regardless of the fact he is denying me as a child, government wants me safe. But, other than that.. I am dead to my parents. I have no family...''

''Haw did you live after you left?''

'' I have some money left to me by my mother parents. We were close, even after the scandal of me coming out. They left me all they have. Sophia , mu grandmother, she wanted me to have it all and not to be on the street. My grandfather didn't understand my life choices, but I was his little princes so he learned to live with the fact I date, love and sleep with women..''

''I was close to my grandparents to. They raised me. My mother had carrier, and my father had her. My brother was already big when she got promoted, so he didn't need the attention. I was left alone, so my grandparents took care of me. I spent years in this house with them. This is more home to me than my parents house. My grandmother died before him, so when he realized that his end is also near, he made me something.''

I left the bed and went to get my bag. On a gold chain was a wedding ring.

''It was made by melting their rigs together. He told me to give it to my spouse on our wedding day. I were it around my neck. That is haw I have them with me all the time.''

''We have fucked up families.''

''I know I am not an expert on family bonding and life, but...You have me... And maybe... One day...''

She wiped her tears and smiled at me... It was one of her teasing smiles.

''Officer Peck, are you suggesting something?''

''Patience Lunchbox... I said MAYBE...''

''Oh, a girl can only hope to be swiped of her feet by grumpy officer Peck...''

'' I'll feed you to the bears Lunchbox...''

She kissed me.

''Ah, always the romantic... How did I get so lucky...''

''I do not know, but I know I am about to...get... lucky...''

We made love again. It was maybe beguiling of something better and new for both of us.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, there was surprise for us. We woke up and we had very stupid smiles.

''Stop smiling, you dork...''

''I can't...''

''Kiss me...''

She kissed me and I wanted to take it funder, but I heard her stomach making notices so I decided to make us some breakfast.

''I'm going to make you some food and I see you in the minute downstairs.''

I put on my robe and combed my hair with my fingers.

''Coffee?''

She nodded and I left the room. I was making us sandwiches and coffee when I heard something.

''Go back to bed Nerd... I told you I am making breakfast this morning.''

''Wow, Gail cooking... Something I never thought I'll see.''

That was not Holly... I turned to see all of my friends and brother standing in the kitchen.

''What are you doing here?''

''You were not answering your phone, so we came to see if you are alive...''

''Yes, we are...''

Of course, Holly came down in her comfy flannel shirt, hair up, glasses and bear feet.

''Gimpy, where is my food...''

''Nerd, we have company...''

She turned and waved to them.

''Hi, what brings you here?''

''You not answering your phones.''

''We were busy.''

I choked on sip of coffee.

''We made great progress...in the revision of the case.''

She gave her prospective to my brother and Tracy. They nodded and gave our idea serious thought.

''So, you believe that he is innocent?''

''Yes... Very much.''

''I believe that explains the shorts in the corner.''

''Yes, Holly was trying to figure out how the murder happened.''

Nick and Andy came into the kitchen wit some bags with food. Chris and Dove, got the language into the house. I noticed how all the men were eyeing Holly's body. I didn't like it.

''You finish making breakfast, we'll be back in a minute. We have to get dressed.''

''I think they are staying here...''

''What do you want to do?''

''About?''

''Us?''

''I want them to know, but not now. I need time to figure this out before they all have an opinion and solution on how we should date.''

''O.K. I'm fine with it. I get to have you, I don't care about the rest. For now...''

''Thank you.''

We kissed and stayed in the room just holding each other for few minutes. I really needed her in that moment, but we knew we are not alone and our bubble can be busted any minute now.

When we came down, table was set and they started eating.

''Gail, since we are staying for the weekend, can we talk about sleeping arrangements?''

''Sure, we are all of age and can sheared with whoever when choose... Yes, Nick, you and Andy can share, I don't care...''

Everybody looked at me stunned. Apparently, nobody knew about them...

''Oh, this is amazing... So, everybody knew you two were falling in love and didn't know how to tell me, and nobody knows you...hm...consummated that amazing love of yours... ''

''Gail...''

''No, go make some eggs with tomatoes to your girlfriend and I will go and will not bother you or make you uncomfortable... Young love needs space and support to last...''

With that I went to my room and on the bed. Holly came few minutes after me and just held me.

I started crying. I noticed her face fell and that she had so many questions.

''No, it's not that... I do not love him... I think I never had... I am very much over him, but I can never be over the fact that my friend got together with my boyfriend. I am not sure if they already slept together during their undercover operation... I do not believe in anything they say. Sorry if you thought I love him or want him back. I want you and only you. Do not doubt that.''

She gave me a very light kiss on the lips and kissed my tears away.

''Gail, do you want to leave this house? Do you think you can spent two days with them?''

''No, I want to go, but I do not want them to think I am weak or coward. ''

''You are not... You are my heroes. After last night... You can never get me to think you are weak or anything like that.''

''Thank you...''

''You're welcome. Let's get our stuff to bags and go back to my house so I can take care of you...''

''O.K. Let's do that...''

In ten minutes time, we were ready to leave. Holly took the blame for us leaving. She made them believe that she was behind with some work and she had to do it by Monday. I told them that I had to drive her back, since we same by my car. Steve had keys to the house, so they could lock up after they leave on Sunday. We sad Good bye and got to the car. I noticed that Dov and Chris were not glad that Holly was leaving. One part of me wanted to scream she was mine, but on the other hand... I was not ready for everybody to know. Ride to the city was quiet. She was taking a nap and I had time to think. She woke up when we entered the city.

''Babe, can we make a stop at the supermarket. We need food. I have nothing at home...''

''Yes, sure... BABE...''

''Oh, you mind?''

''No, I actually like it...''

We got so much food and it was funny. She had very serious expretion reading labels and removing from the cart everything she considered bad for us. I had to put up the fight for my cheese puffs and she teased me that I am like little child.

''That is so unhealthy. You know that?''

''I do, but I love them so much...''

''Is that why you took seven bags and let that child cry because there was no more puffs?''

''No, I just didn't like the child...''

She smiled at me and lifted her hands...

''What am I to do with you? You are the worst...''

''Love me... Just that...''

''I guess I could do that.''

'' Thank you... Let's go. We have to pay and then go home. To your home...''

We both noticed my slipup. We paid and loaded the car. During the ride I got the idea.

''Holly, I'm going to leave you at your place, help you with the food and then pick you up at seven.''

''Why?''

''Because, we are going out... I want to take you on a date...''

''Then, It's a date...officer...''

She kissed me and left the car. I locked it and took some of the bags. She helped me with the rest of the things.

''Nerd, I'm leaving now... See you in few hours...''

''Can I know where are we going?''

''No... That is surprise...''

''I hate surprises...''

''See you.''

I gave her a kiss and left the apartment. I had a long few hours ached of me. I had to plan our date. I made reservation in one of the restaurants my mother likes to take us when she wants to brag about our ''perfect'' family. That is very exclusive restaurant and at the same time is very romantic place. I spent so much time choosing my outfit. I decided to wear short white strapless dress and black pumps. My hair was up and I chose very discrete makeup. At seven I was at her door. I knocked and she opened the door. She looked so hot. She wore short black one shoulder dress and black pumps. Her hair was curled and curled at the end.

''Officer, you look hot.''

''So do you Nerd...''

''Shall we?''

''Yes, let's go.''

She loved the restaurant. Our table was little bit secluded and we had some privacy. We held hands under the table and talked about things we never dared to talk about.

''What is your guilty pleasure officer?''

''Hm... Wouldn't you like to know?''

''Yes, I would...''

''Photography...I like to take pictures...''

''Really? I never imagined that you could be interested in something like that...''

''Why? I'm too cold to appreciate art?''

''No, I think you are very...hm... Let's say I think you are on fire...''

''Oh... Am I doctor?''

''Yes, you are...''

''What is yours?''

''My guilty pleasure is playing piano. I used to play a lot when I was lonely or sad. I could spend hours playing...''

''You do not have it in your apartment...''

''No, I stopped playing some time ago... After breakup with Marina, I lost will to play... It was something we did together...''

''Hm... Piano... That is very hot...''

''Yes, that explains why I am so skilful with scalpel and...my fingers...''

''I cached on my food...''

''Holly! ''

''What? You think I am not?''

''You are...but... we are in public...''

''I love when you blush...''

''You are bad...very bad...''

''And you love it...''

''I do... For some reason, I do...'

After diner we went for a walk. I dared to take her hand and walk with her. I gave my best not to think who is watching and what others think. I held her hand and that was so big to me. She was proud of me. She was proud that I am not trying to get of the ''tree.'' I walked her to her door and she asked me if I wanted to stay the night. It was difficult decision. On one hand, I didn't want to be away from her, but on the other, I wanted to do things right... date her for real, not just use her for sex.

''I didn't do this so I would get you to bed.''

''I know...But I want you in my bed. I need you in my bed.''

''O.K. I'll stay...''

''I'm glad. ''

We entered her apartment and she went to the room. I waited some time for her to come back, but she didn't. When I got to the room, it was full of lit candles and Holly was in sexiest lace underwear I've ever seen.

''You made my night very special. Now it's my turn to make your night special too.''

''My night was special, because you were there.''

She kissed me... It felt amazing that she put so much effort to make this romantic. Actually it was the first time someone has done that for me. I never liked clichéd things like candles, roses, walks in the park, kissing in the rain, until I met Holly and imagined doing all that with her. Our night and the rest of the weekend were perfect. It was so hard to go back home and sped time without her. I came home at ten o'clock on Sunday evening. Everybody was at home and surprised to see me in a sexy dress.

''Oooo, Gail had a date... Who is the unlucky guy? Poor soul is going to suffer under Peck torture...''

''Night... See you tomorrow.''

I spent some more time texting with Holly and fell asleep. At six mu alarm woke me up and it was time to go back to reality. At seven I was in my uniform listening to Frank giving us new assignments and partners for the day. I was with Cruz today. She is very similar to me. She does not talk about personal things and has nothing against the silence in the car. We had a good day. After work everybody went to Penny. Holly had so much work that we managed to talk only once and I texted her about drinks ant Penny. She didn't respond and I was nervous if she would come. Gossiping has never been something Chris and Dove can live without, so everybody knew about my date and had so many comments and opinions about my love life and identity of the person. Just in the middle of that discussion Holly came and set beside me.

''C'mon Holly, help us solve the mystery of Gail's date.''

''Date?''

''On Sunday she came in date close. And she was smiling... That means only two things...''

''Oh... What?''

''Ether, the sex was amazing, or the poor bastard got the bad end of Peck temper...''

Holly smirked...

''So, what is it officer?''

''Wouldn't you like to know nerd?!''

''Well Holly, if you want, I could take you on a date. I know Gail told you bad things about us, but we are not that bad... I promise.''

''Thank you for the invitation, but I can't go out with you... First of all, I am seeing somebody and I believe it is serious... And the second reason is... I'm gay...''

All eyes were on her..

''WHAT?''

''I am gay...''

''And Gail knows it?''

She was fighting her smile, and I turned pail.

''Yes, she knows it. She knew from the very beginning...''

''And she never teased you for it?''

''Yes she has...But...we found way to deal with the subject...''

''So, where is your girl?''

''Does she exist or you are just messing with us. It is impossible that you are gay. You are so hot and you have no reason to be gay... You just haven't met the right person.''

''Maybe I haven't, but I am pretty sure the right person would be girl...''

''No, it's a joke... Came on Holly, stop pulling our leg.''

''I am not. I am gay and in relationship...''

''Who is the girl?''

''Where is she?''

''What does she do?''

''She is...''

I took a deep breath and did the only right thing to do...

''She is here...''

''Where?''

''At this very table, watching all of you make spectacle of yourselves.''

And then I did something I never believed I would do. I kissed her in the middle of the Penny, in front of many people, my fellow officers, bosses, every person who knew me. I KISSED HER IN PUBLIC... I never did something like that. I was never comfortable with PDA, but she deserved to be acknowledged.


	4. Chapter 4

By the looks on their faces, they didn't expect this. I, Gail Peck, men eater with bad reputation, was in a relationship with a woman. No one saw that coming.

''You two?''

''Hm... I haven't seen that coming... Gail and a girl... I must say, I blame the boys...Nick and Chris, this is because of you... Were you that bad in bed that she had to switch teams?''

Holly seamed uncomfortable. I felt bad for kissing her. I know she came out to them by herself, but I should have never kissed her like that. I took her hand and lead her out of the Penny.

''I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done it.''

''Baby, it's not your fault. They are just...''

''Being disgusting...''

''Just forget about it... Let's go to mine and hang out...''

''No, we are not going anywhere until they hear me...''

''Babe, don't..''

''But it was too late. I already went there.''

They were making jokes about us and mostly about me being ice queen and frigid. Some officers were saying that Chris and Nick were not man enough for me to stay and the rest of the comments that go with the fact that your ex has switched teams were heard. I had to say something. I couldn't leave it like that.

''Stop it! It has nothing to do with them or the sex. I fell for the person, not gender. I love her for who she is, not what she is... She is funny, witty, smart, she gets me. We can talk about serious things and we can joke. She took me to craziest places just to hang out... She is not afraid of me. She calls me on my crap and sometimes, she is right to do that. She stands her ground and doesn't bend just to make me happy and avoid argument. She makes me happy and much less broken or empty. She was the first person that made me feel something after I was kidnapped... And to me that means the world. So don't you dare make jokes about us or relationship we have.''

There was the silence I've never seen at Penny. I took her hand and this time left without turning back. We got to her house and none of us said a word.

''Gail, did you mean all these things you told them?''

''Yes, I did...''

''I love you Gail Peck...''

''I love you to...Nerd...''

She smiled at me and I had a feeling all is well again. She was in my arms. Funny thing was that's all I needed to feel happy and home. We didn't have sex right away. We spent some time just wrapped up in each other. She was my refuge and only safe place I had at this moment. I felt so lonely all the sudden. My brother sad nothing about the teasing at the bar. I had to defend myself. Always by myself.

''I can hear you think babe...''

''Sleep Holly. You have so much work tomorrow.''

''So do you. What is on your mind?''

''How alone I felt tonight.''

She raised her head and before she spoke I started speaking again.

'' My friends made jokes about us...They are supposed to have my back...''

''Babe, they were surprised. You never gave them reason to think you would fall for a girl... Maybe it was their way of dealing with it...''

''I don't care... I am done with them and all. ''

''Shhhhh... You'll be fine... I promise...''

''I love you Grumpy...''

''Love you to Lunchbox..''

We kissed for some time and fell asleep. Next morning I arrived early to the station. I didn't want to see anyone. After I changed my close, I went to get some coffee. Briefings was unpleasant. Everybody was looking at me. I was supposed to be with Oliver that day, but Frank told me to stay. He gave me some paperwork to deal with. I was grateful for that. I didn't want to be with people today. After two hours, one girl came to my desk.

''Excuse me officer Peck, Frank wants to see you.''

''Thank you. I'll be there in a minute.''

I got to the office and found Frank sitting on a table.

'' Peck, you are needed at the morgue. There are some reports we need as soon as possible.''

I was not sure why was he doing this. Did he want me to get them because he believed that Holly would finish them sooner for me, because I was dating the pathologist in charge of the autopsies or because I was available? I had no idea and had no strength to question his intentions.

When I got to the morgue, I received some looks I didn't like. It seemed that some of people she works with were at Penny last night too. I got to the lab door and got lost at the view. Holly was standing above the body bighting her lips and looking for something she might have missed last time. Her gloves were bloody and scalpel was resting on the instruments table beside her.

''You know, dead bodies don't talk...''

''Hey... Babe...''

She leaned for the kiss but I raised my eyebrow...

''Not with these gloves on your hands...''

''Oh, sorry...''

She took them off, washed her hands and then stood in front of me...

''Now officer?''

''Now is better...''

I kissed her like mu life was depending of it. In a way it did. I felt bad and she was only good thing at the moment.

''What brings you here? I love having you with me but... Why are you here?''

''Need some rapports for Frank... These are the cases...''

''Oh, a girl can only dream that you came because of my charm, hot body and kisses to die for...''

She took the paper and found all I had to take back...

''Oh, that too... But that is not something I want to share with my bosses...''

We kissed again...

''How was your day so far?''

''I missed you...Nerd...''

''I missed you too...''

She took me to her office and we set on the couch.

''Baby, how are you for real this time?''

''Angry... No one apologized, no one said a word... My ''friends'' have been avoiding me... My brother was not in this morning... I am grate...''

''Babe... Listen...''

''I'm thinking about moving out.''

''Come home with me...''

''Yeah... That would be O.K. for few days, but what about later? I can't live with people who do not respect us...''

''Move in with me...''

I stood up too quickly and started pacing through her office.

''It's too soon...''

''O.K. Why don't you go to the lake house? It's only hour away from the city...''

''Too far. I would have to wake up at crack of down to get to work...''

''Hm... Let's do this. I will give you keys to my apartment and you can be there as long as it's ok with you. When I and time together becomes too much and you need space, go to the lake house and stay there. How does that sound?''

''It sounds good.''

''Then, one thing is out of the way. My question is do you really want to get out of the house?''

''Yes. I want to leave so I can have my space. Space for us to be together and not under the magnifying glass judged for all we do. I want to be me when we are together. I do not want to close myself again because my friends don't approve us.''

'' And I respect that baby, but I just want you to be sure that is the right thing to do.''

''Holly, I demand the same respect everybody wants for their relationship. I think we are the same as any couple in my circle of friends. We love each other, respect each other. We are in committed and loving relationship. You are my girlfriend, not some... I don't know...''

She smiled at me...

''What's so funny?''

''You... All worked up and angry...''

''Zip it! I'm being serious...''

''And I love you for that.''

'' I know...''

''Gail... Let's go out tonight... Like, on a date... I want to take you somewhere special...''

''When?''

''I'll get you at six. Dress warm...''

''O.K. See you then...''

I kissed her, got the rapports and went back to Frank. He was behind his desk writing something. I gave them to him and went back to work. At five, my shift was over and I went home. There was no body home so I could change in peace and avoid them for some time. I packed some things for when I stay at Holly's and I felt excided. I'm going to spend time with my girl... We are going to be living together...sort of... At six, she was in front of my building and I felt happy. We put mu things in her car and proceeded to our destination. I was surprised when we arrived. She took me skating. Ice ring was big. Music was good and people were smiling and chatting with each other. We took skates and went to skate. She offered me her hand I felt scared. There were small children. I expected some mean comments and bad words.

''Baby, there are children here. I do not need some bad comments after last night.''

She had a smile that could melt even my fears...

''Baby, look...''

After I looked around us, I realized that all the couples were either gay or didn't care.

''Can I get that hand now?''

''Yes, you can...''

We skated for hours. She was grate skater and I had so much fun. I took me some time to became more sure on my skates, but I had Holly to help me and hold me. Two women with a little girl approached us.

''Hey H... We haven't seen you in ages...''

''I was busy...''

''I see... Will you introduce us?''

''Yes... This is my girlfriend Gail ,and this is Ana, her wife Gwen and their baby girl Anita.''

''Pleased to meet you...Girlfriend Holly? How did you manage to meet anyone. We all know you live in that lab of yours...''

'' We met at the crime scene...''

''You were there?''

''Yes, I'm a cop...''

''OH...MY... GOD... So, now you date someone you can see at work... Clever...''

''I admire anyone who can be O.K. with your work. My sister hated that bloody job and the way you smelled.''

''I think it is sexy. You should see her at work when she is all scientist and smart and nerd...''

''Stewart you found the good one for you...''

''I know... She is amazing...''

''Don't be a stranger... Give us a call. It doesn't matter that you and Marina are over. You are still my friend...Regardless of my sister...''

''Thank you Ana. We'll see each other...''

Holly went to get us some hot chocolate and pretzels so I had time to look around. There were couples with children. They seemed very happy and dedicated to each other. Even Anna and Gwen seamed in some bubble with their girl. Holly looked at the same thing. Families... Families who love their children. I could see her as a mother. I could see her with more than one child very happy to have them. I could imagine her as a mom and how happy and loved her children would be.

''Holly, do you ever think about it?''

''What?''

''Children...''

''Sometimes... I would love to have them...''

''I could see you as a mother.''

''I see you too as a parent...''

''You do?''

''Yes...''

''Why? I am cold... Empty... Scared of commitment... Partners come and go, but children are forever. I do not want to be my mother... I think I only remember bad things she told me. Steve is the good one and I'm never good enough...''

''Baby, you are amazing... You would be grate mom...''

''I really had no one to learn from... I think I would be better raised by pack of wolfs.''

''And look at me... My mom let my father do to me what he did... Face it. Our experience is gold. We could never be like our parents...''

''Yeah... You're right..''

''I will tell you something and you might run for the hills...''

''Now I'm all ears...''

''I want that family with you...some day...when you are ready...''

''Me too...''

''Let's go home Peck...''

We got to her house and she made some space for me in her closet. We put my things there and went to bad. I had an early shift next morning and we needed sleep. Holly had a day off so she could go back to sleep after leaving me at the station. I came to work little late because I got distracted under the shower. Holly came and ruined my planes to have quick shower. Instead we had quickie in the shower... When I got changed, briefing had beguine.

''Oh, Peck. Get in and close the door.''

I did what he told me and felt uncomfortable. I was late and all eyes were on me...again...

'' I heard the rumors about what happened at Penny and I am not happy about that.''

I felt even worse...

''You are team. You are unit and you stick together. You do not make fun of your fellow officer, you offer support, help and all you have. We are one big family and we have each other's back. No more stupid comments and forget about your complaints and planes to get officer Peck out of the locker room. She is the one of the best officers in here and I have no intention to lose her. Was I clear?''

Everybody nodded...

''On the other hand... I must say I am impressed with officer Pecks choice. Good job! Dr Stewart is beautiful woman and amazing in her field of work. Since she came, we had grate cooperation and percentage of solved cases got up. Good job Peck!''

This was weird. He just gave a speech about how hot my girlfriend is... Oh, God... Today I was with Cruz. She decided to drive and I could not be more grateful for that.

''I want to get it out of the way. I have no problem with you dating Dr Hottie...''

''Dr Hottie?''

''Well...She is hot as hell... And you are the last person who can deny it...''

''Yes, she is hot...but I didn't see that comment coming.''

''Relax... I'm fine with you and shearing the locker room. I'm fine with that. I believe that love is love and it is important to have it... Doesn't matter who with...''

''Thank you...''

''I've got you back Peck...''

We had interesting day domestic violence, high school fight, robberies of the grocery stores...the usual for Tuesday afternoon. We were on our way to the station when we got the call for the arm robbery of the bank. We were called as the backup. We got there and we got the information that there is about thirty hostages and some of them were killed or wounded. Special forces came from nowhere and gave their instructions to the officers of the lower rank. Robbers had some crazy demands. It was clear that they have seen many movies made on this theme.

''There is someone in the building who is person of importance. We are going in first...''

''Who is there? Do we know them?''

''No, that person lives under different identity, but family could be hurt by scandal if something happens. We need one of your officers with us.''

No one wanted to go, so I said I shall go with them. They gave me better gun and I went with them. We got to the bank through air vents and got above the room where they held hostages. In the corner of the room I saw Holly trying to stop bleeding to one of the hostages. I was scared to death. Special forces started their attack, but those men were also very good at their role. Five of them were shoot. I stayed up there and waited for my moment. I noticed that one of the solders left sniper with the silencer. I waited for my moment and shot the robbers while they were all together planning what to do. I go down and handcuffed them to each other. The rest of the police got in and took the hostages out. I couldn't see Holly anymore. One f the robbers had a knife on him and tried to attack some of the officers who handled the arrest. I ran to the wounded officer. I stopped his bleeding until the paramedic came in. When I got out of the building, people were hysterical, TV stations were reporting live from this madness and all I know was that Holly find me. She kissed me and I felt safe... It was over... She was with me.

''Are you O.K.?''

''Yes I am... You?''

''Me too.''

She turned pail...

''Baby, you are covered in blood... Are you sure that you are fine?''

''Yes, that is from the officer that was hurt... Let's go home...''

We got to her apartment and I couldn't wait for us to make love and just be close... We were alive and healthy. That counted for a lot tonight. We were in one peace and I could finally leave that fear that something will happen to any of us to rest... Now it was about us and our love. We made love for hours repeating to each other how happy we are and how much we love each other... All of the sudden I had a crazy thought. I jumped from her and scared her.

''Gail, what is wrong?''

''You...''

''What about me?''

''You were the reason the special forces came?''

''What?''

''They said that somebody's daughter was there... You are the only person there with famous family...''

''Baby, I don't believe it was about me.''

''When I saw you there...I don't know what would I do if something happens to you.''

''I'm fine... Alive and fine...''

''All I could think was you and that future we talked about... Dam it Holly, there is no time. In our line of work we do not have so much time to plane and do stupid things... Let's do it...''

''We kind of did...''

''Not talking about sex... I'm talking about marriage. Marry me now... Tomorrow first thing in the morning... Let's get married...''


	5. Chapter 5

She was silent... I think she didn't expect me to suggest something like that. I took her by surprise.

''Holly, say something... Blink...''

''You are serious?''

''Yes, I am. I want to marry you...Now, the ball is at your court... Do you want it?''

She smiled...

''Yes, I want to marry you...''

I smiled and kissed her face. I was so happy.

''But not like this...Not now... I want your friends and family there. I want you to have a real wedding baby...''

''My wedding is real because I'm marring you, not because of that who came... ''

''I would love to have my family with me, but that is not possible. I just don't want you to miss things just because you think you can't have them...''

I was silent. She had a point. I could maybe have a normal wedding with my friends a maybe even some members of the family... It was all big maybe.

''Gail, listen to me... Let's take some time...think about things...If your friends don't came around and your family has bad reaction to your coming out, we'll be married as you want it... In our jeans, elegant dresses or in the baiting suites... I don't care... It's up to you. Just give people some time more... ''

''Fine Nerd... It will give me some time to get you a ring...''

''Oh, I'll have a ring?''

''Yes Nerd, you will...''

''I love it officer Peck... My fiancée.''

''We are engaged...''

''That we are...''

We slipped easily to our previous activities. It felt amazing.. I was kissing her breasts and stomach...

''You are mine... Mine forever... I love you H...''

''Love you more baby...''

''I know...''

She laughed at me...

''Cocky officer, cocky...''

''Shut up and let me fuck you...''

And I did. I believe that whole building heard her calling my name and I was proud of myself... I made her come so hard that we had to change her sheets. We were woken up by a loud banging at the door. I got out of bed to see who it was...I opened the door and I was greeted by my brother and Tracy.

''Can we come in?''

I moved from the door and let them in. They set at the living room and waited for me to join them.

''What brings you here?''

They put some news papers and magazines in front of me. Every single cover was picture of me and Holly kissing.

''Crap!''

At that moment Holly came from the bedroom. She wore her robe and definitely sex hair was visible...

''Oh, hi...''

''They brought us some news papers and magazines...''

''Oh, fun! Crossword puzzles and stuff... Yey, thanks...''

''Baby, they brought them for other reasons.''

''What reasons?''

''Come and see..''

''Oh...''

She took her glasses and noticed our picture on all of them...

''Wow, now you're definitely out...''

''How much time?''

''What?''

''Steve...How much?''

And there was the bell again. I got up and opened the door. I was not surprised to see mommy Peck angry as hell.

''Oh, just what I needed.''

''Shut up and explain yourself.''

''What should I explain?''

''Kissing a woman... What was that?''

''That was my woman... I kissed her because our lives were in danger and I love her.''

''In front of the cameras? You did this to hurt my campaign to run for mayor...How dare you stupid girl? All my life I worked so hard to build my reputation in this city and you do this to your family? How dare you?''

''Stop it mom! I did nothing wrong. I fell in love with somebody... ''

''It's fine to have dirty little secrets, but to put your filthy life style in eyes of public... No,no,no... I will not have it...''

''Mother, what is your problem? My love life has nothing to do with your position or job. I am good officer. I do my work honorably, I saved last night over ten people and you should be proud. I did something good.''

''This is sick. You are sick Gail... Do not address me until you get help.''

''Than you probably will not ever hear from me mother...''

''Don't test me Gail...''

''Leave now !''

She left and Holly, Tracy and Steve were stunned.

''Ok, your mother is something different.''

''I don't want to talk about her.''

''Ok love. We don't have to.''

I went to the room to cry and when I was on my way back, I heard Holly shout at my brother.

''You didn't defend her. Why? Do you think your mother was right?''

''Holly, they always had this relationship. It is better not to intertwine. ''

''I do not care... I care about her and the fact that she is hurt by her mother...She is your sister, she needed you and you just stood there...''

''I know...But...''

''Unless you didn't say a word because you agree with your mother...''

''No, I do not. I may not understand how your relationship came to happen, but I see my sister happy and more human because of you. That is a good change, so I'm grateful that she doesn't have to be ice queen anymore... She is happy and she loves you. I can live with the fact my sister has a relationship with a woman.''

Door again. Holly opened and was surprised to see my father. Steve and Tracy were up and maybe this time ready to speak in my defense. But with my father, there was no need for that. Even if he came to say I'm no longer his little girl, he would do it calm, nice and without insults...unlike my mother.

''Mr. Peck, if you are here to hurt your daughter, you may leave. I'm not letting anybody talk to her again as your wife did.''

''You must be dr. Stewart? My daughter's partner? Think you are too old to be just girlfriends...''

I could breathe again. My father came and he didn't seem angry. He was calm. He offered her his hand and she took it.

''Yes, I'm Dr. Stewart...''

''I'm William Peck... I've heard so much about you, even before my wife started fuming about the paper, kiss and possible relationship . You are one of the best in your field and if you are with my girl, you must be an angel or someone with nerves of steel. She is so much like her mother. But I believe Gail has kindness my wife lost along the way when her ambition took over. ''

''Do you want to talk to her? Steve, Tracy and me can wait in the living room. You can go to the bedroom. She is hiding in there...''

''My son is here?''

''Yes...''

''And he let her mother talk to her like that?''

''Yes...''

''Poor girl...''

I went back to the room and waited for my father to come in.

''Hey love...''

''Hi daddy...''

''You have a good one there...''

''Yes, I have... She is...amazing... And believe it or not, she says she would marry me...''

''Marriage...Wow...''

''Yes, is there something wrong?''

''Off course there is... My baby girl is getting married... I'm going to cry my eyes out when I tale you down the isle... You know that?''

''What? You are fine with this?''

''Baby girl, you are the only person supposed to be fine with this. It is you who will be with this person, not me, not your mother...you. If she is your choice, than...All I can do is give you the card for your wedding account and INSIST that I walk you down the aisle...''

''All I can say is yes...''

''So, how did the engagement take place?''

I told him all the details that are suitable for parents and he was happy. We left the room and I was happy. Steve, Tracy and Holly were in the living room very impatient.

''I hear we are having a wedding..''

Their jaws dropped.

''A wedding?''

''Yes , my brother... Holly said she would marry me...''

Tracy jumped at me and hugged me with all she had...

''My God, the hell will freeze over... Gail Peck is getting married... Holly how on earth did you get her to say yes?''

''I didn't... She asked me...''

''More reasons for that freezing...''

I took Holly's hand and smiled at her.

''My father said he has to be part of the wedding...''

''It will be our honor if you are there. I know how much she loves you...''

''I could say the same...Now, my baby girl and I have some important things to do. See you all...''

He sent me to the room to get dressed. I had no idea what was going on. My father and his planes could be great surprise and something not pleasant. I had weird feeling in my stomach about this.


	6. Chapter 6

The ride was silent. I was trying to figure out what my father wanted and what is really his opinion on all this.

''Dad, where are we going?''

''To take something important...''

''Oh, and what is that?''

''Patience my child...''

We stopped in front of my old house and my father told me to wait for him at the car if I want to avoid my mother. It wasn't necessary to tell me to stay. I wouldn't enter the house while she was there. Ten minutes later, he was back in the car. He kept driving until we reached his favorite Mexican restaurant. My mother hated this place, so it was my and dads place to eat and be alone.

''I understand you are not sure in my intentions and support. I understand. I was not a good father to you and until today I was not aware how much your mother really hurt you. And I'm sorry for that. I believed that she would stop and you will profit from some of hers remarks. I was wrong...''

''Yes, you were. I was never good enough for her. I was always the black sheep.''

''No, not to me... ''

''Just you...''

''Not just me... You have Tracy and that girl who loves you very much...''

''Yes, but she doesn't count. She is weird...''

''And you love her...''

''I do...''

He put small box on the table and nodded for me to open it. Inside was my grandmother's engagement ring. I loved that ring. It was beautiful. It was yellow gold band with small diamonds on the side and big one as the center peace. Mu grandpa spent his four salaries to get her that ring and waited for weeks to get courage to ask her. Possibilities of that becoming Holly's ring made it more beautiful and special to me. She promised that ring to me when I get married so my children could remember her...

''I believe you would put it on someone else's finger rather than yours?''

''Yes, I think it would look nice on her ring finger...And it goes with the wedding ring grandpa melted for me...''

''Yes, it does... I wish you to have love like theirs. That marriage is very high goal...''

''Yes, it is...But, just having better marriage than you is accomplishment...''

He lost his smile...

''Gail, she was different before her job got to her...''

''I do not remember different...''

''I know love...''

There was long silence. I was looking at the ring imagining it on Holly's finger and now, when I held it in my hand, it seemed more real and I was maybe a bit scared. I was getting married. I was committing to someone and something. But even with such big words like commitment, wedding, marriage... I felt happy because I loved her and she was my family. Dad brought me home (to Holly's) and kissed me good bye. I had two hours before my shift. Holly was making some food before she went to work as well. She was humming in the kitchen and I just stood in the corner looking at her.

''You know it is creepy to stair.''

''I just can't get enough of my beautiful wife to be...''

She turned and smirked at me.

''Who are you and what have you done to my Gail?''

''Shut up! it's still me, but with less walls.''

She hugged and kissed me.

''I'm glad that you are with less walls with me. I love you and want us to be happy and honest with each other.''

''I know...''

I took her hand and led her to sit with me on the couch.

''I have something for you Holly. It was in my family for long time.''

''What?''

''My grandmother's ring.''

''What?''

''I want you to have it as your engagement ring.''

I took the ring out and put it on her finger. Her eyes filled with tears.

''Honey, it is amazing... I love it and I will proudly where it on my finger.''

She got up and went to her bag.

''Since we are exchanging rings... I have something for you... This was my grandmother's ring and she told me to give it to a special girl and you Gail Peck are very special girl...''

She opened the box and inside was my ring. It was white gold with big black diamond. It was breathtaking. She laughed at me.

''My, my... Diamonds make Gail Peck cry...''

''Shut up!''

She kissed me.

''Look at the time... We have to go...''

We decided to leave our rings at home. Our jobs were not adequate places for diamond rings. They were put in Holly's jewelry box. We took our things and went to work. She dropped me off and continued to her lab. Locker room was empty when I came. I changed to my uniformed and was about to leave when I run at Andy.

''Hi Gail.''

''Hi...''

''How are you?''

''I'm fine...''

''Gail, I just wanted to say I'm sorry...''

''What for?''

''Everything... Nick, hiding our feelings...not being good friend to you. I want to try to make things right.''

''Andy, I have work to do...''

''Think about it Gail... Think about if we can start again...''

I left the locker room and went to find Oliver. He was in a bad mood. At the beguiling he was silent, but knowing him it would not last long.

''I am getting a divorce.''

''What?''

''I left my wife. We don't love each other anymore and I can't pretend I'm happy.''

''O.K. Why are you telling me this?''

''Because we talk about things...''

''No, WE don't talk...you talk Oliver...''

''Do you believe at love at first sight?''

''No, I think it is bullshit...''

''I didn't believe ether... But then I met Celery and...Bum! I'm mad about her. We are dating for three weeks and I already want to marry her... Is that crazy?''

''I think everybody knows how much time they need to realize how much they love someone and if they want forever with them.''

''I expected something sarcastic... You are getting soft Peck. Remind me to thank good doctor for your humanity...''

''Stop with that. I was human before we started dating...''

''Yes you were, but you are much more comfortable with your caring side. You love that girl and you love less reserved. That is a big thing. You kissed her in a bar full of people you work with. You gave her the place in your life no one had before. I do not remember you kissing any of the boys you dated...''

''So, it's a girl thing? Do you think that? ''

''No, it's a love thing...''

He was right...

''It's easy with her... I am more opened and less afraid. I can goof around...ask stupid questions cuddle on the couch... You know, I even let her take me to the batting cages?''

''No way! You and baseball? Oh, I would give all the money in the world to see that...''

'' I bet you would.''

''Peck, are you happy?''

''Yes, I am...''

''Life is good to us. You are dating a hot doctor and I am dating beautiful witch.''

''Why everybody says Holly is hot?''

He gave me a look...like I asked about such a obvious thing.

''O.K. She is hot...''

''You bet she is. You can't imagine how many cops were drooling after her at the wedding and when she first came. My, that was crazy. Officers were fighting for the chance to get the paperwork from her or work her case.''

''And I ended up engaged to her...''

I believed I said it quietly, but no. Oliver heard.

''YOU WHAT?''

''We are engaged...''

He pulled up the car...

''Are you trying to tell me that you and Holly are getting married...Like for real...?''

''Yes, we are. We didn't choose the date and all, but the plan is to get hitched.''

''Wow, I will see the day when Gail Peck gets married...Talk about hell freezing...''

''Stop with the hell analogies. I'm sick of them...''

''Who knows?''

''Dad, Tracy, Steve and you.''

''And mom?''

''She knows we are together...''

''Oh...''

''Yes, can we change the subject?''

''Sure...''

When our shift ended, we went home. Holly was asleep when I came home. When I got to bed and tried to hug her, I felt she wore her ring. I got out of bed and put my on. I drifted to sleep happy with my beloved in my arms. That was happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

Next few weeks were good for us. My friends and I found our way back to some kind of normal. We would go for a drink with them after work. We were invited to some parties. Holly played scrabble with Tracy's son. Nick and Holly played chess. We went to some double dates with Dove and some Chloe and it was fun. People saw me in a different moods and saw me being a couple with someone just like they are. We made tournaments in playing dotes. We went to play baseball, Holly played I cheered. We had fun being part of the group again. Everything seemed to fall to its place. Oliver was happy with his new lady and me and my lady were never better, Nick and Andy were good, Tracy and my brother wanted a baby and Frank and Noelle wanted another baby. I liked where my life was going. I liked where Holly and I were going. It felt nice to go back to her and not spending my nights alone wishing she was here. My mother even showed some interest in my life and my father and Steve convicted me to go to family dinner with Holly. My mother was polite, little bit too polite, but Holly felt good and that was only thing that mattered. She noticed our rings and said that if we are happy, she will learn to be happy. Part of me doubted her. I never saw my mother that nice and polite. She even didn't insult me or did anything for me to feel less worthy than my brother. Steve and Tracy were planning to get married and have a baby, so he was again the favorite child that does things right. She didn't point all my faults all the time, but I could feel the way she was looking at me and Holly. She even went to lunch with Holly without me and Holly didn't say anything bad about these lunches. Maybe they were normal, or maybe she wanted me not to worry.

I had a chance to hang out with some of Holly's friends. That experience was definitely different. Some of them were nice to me and making jokes about us being any straight man wet dream. Brunette and a blonde... I didn't mind that. It made me feel proud and hot, I loved flirting with the idea I'm desirable. Some of her friends had issues with the fact she is my first. They tried to fill her head with ideas I would leave her for a men any minute and I could see her face fall after these conversations. She didn't doubt us, or me. She just didn't like hearing these stories. Nobody likes to hear the predictions why their relationship will fail. She had conversation with them demanding respect and benefit of the doubt. She told them that I am someone she loves and that I should be respected for making her happy. I never understood why labeling was so important. I was marring a woman, but I couldn't label myself as a gay woman. I was always aware of women's beauty, but I never dated any of them until Holly. She is my first and I hope my last woman. I was in love with her and some stupid label didn't matter to me. Some of her friends that didn't care about my past, decided to make me extremely gay toured of the city. They told us to meet them at Wanda's house and that they take me from there. Holly was coming with us, but had to promise that will not try to get involved in my ''being a lesbian'' class. It was so funny to me, but I said nothing. My curiosity got the best of me. We met them at Wanda's house and first thing that I saw was lot's of flannel. They gave me a flannel shirt. My expression was priceless. I think I saw her trying to control herself just not to burst into laughter.

''Oh...My...God.. Baby, you are going to wear flannel shirt...''

''No,no,no...''

''Young apprentice, that is your school uniform...You promised to listen to me and behave.''

She turned to Holly.

''Stewart, where is your shirt?''

She took off her coat and I saw her wearing extremely hot and well fitted flannel shirt. She let her hair down and took off the glasses.

''Is this better master Wanda?''

''Yes, hotshot... You are perfect for our little educational true... Come on baby girl... We have places to go...''

I put my shirt on, and heard cameras clicking, including Holly's.

''Stewart, you are dead meet when we come home...''

''I can't wait lumberjack Peck...''

''Fuck you!''

''Already did... Many times...''

''O.K. Ladies, save it for when you come home. We have a long night ahead of us.''

''Why couldn't I get one like yours fitted and nice...? This one is too big for me...''

Wanda smiled at her and gave her another bag.

''You are lucky your girl took care of that. If it was up to me. You would spend the night in that shirt you are wearing.''

I opened the bag and found nice fitted red shirt. If I have to where flannel at least it is one shirt that fits.

''You look sexy babe...''

''Ignoring you Nerd...''

Our night began at the golf course. We played golf for two hours and then went to the ice rink and played skated. After skating we went to bars. That night they took me to the most stereotypical lesbian bars and I had so much fun. Their jokes were dirty some time, but it was fun. I observed the people. Some girls were very feminine, nice make up, dresses and some were very masculine, even easy to confuse with cute boys. They were in jeans, oh, flannel and combat boots...just like me... Oh, Holly will so pay for this.

''Baby, you're so bunch tonight...''

''Holly ,stop...''

''What?''

''People are watching...''

''So?''

''To much PDA in public is not my cup of tea...''

''And what about we sneak into the ladies room?''

Her hands were under my shirt. I could feel her fingers on my stomach and it was turning me on more than I could handle.

''O.K. Let's do it..''

She pushed me into the bathroom stall and locked the door. She unbuttoned my shirt in a minute and my upper body was exposed to her. She kissed me and unbuckled mu jeans. Her hand was in my panties in a second.

''I love when you are so wet for me...''

''Do not talk to much... I need you now...''

She dropped on her knees and started licking my folds. Oh, she was good and I knew I stand no chance to stop her from what she was doing. Ten minutes later, I was done. I could hardly stand how intense my orgasm was.

'' I'm so returning the favor when we come home...''

''I know... You never leave things unfinished my love...''

We came back to the table and were greeted with smiles and winking.

''I see you experienced one more moment of dating a girl and bar hoping...''

''Yeah, it was...interesting...''

''Yep! I remember when we took Holly with us for the first time. She was such a nice kid... Too bad we spoiled her.''

''If you were not such a charmer, I would have never became bad girl...''

''You dated me because you were bored to death...''

''Yeah.. Before Addison you dated that boring doctor Andrea... Ah, she was dead boring...''

''Yes she was..''

I learned some new things about Holly that night. She dated most of her friends or just had some casual thing with them. Andrea and Marina were serious relationships that ended badly for her. Her friends were her safety net and they held her together after all the crap. They are very close. This night was fun. In next few days I was introduced to another kind of lesbian life, medaling with other people's lives. Ana and Gwen invited us for dinner. Their daughter was at a sleepover, so they had the night to themselves. Holly accepted the invitation. Apparently only she was invited and Marina was supposed to be here. They were surprised to see me at the door with Holly. As a police officer, I learned how to read people so I knew this was not what they planned for the evening. Gwen elegantly added another plate and Ana made sure we do not notice I was not expected. I got to see Marina. She was beautiful and I must say sexy. She had long dark hair, bright eyes and perfect body. Only thing that bothered me was too much color. She had very colorful dress and I needed sunglasses just to look at her. Ana tried to start a conversation probably to feel how much there is hope for Marina in this story.

''So, we haven't seen each other for a while. What have you been up to Holly?''

''Honestly, so much have been going on. I have useless interns who can't do anything right. I almost killed one of them for labeling the evidence wrong.''

''Yes, she is right. I remember screaming in the phone. She looked so angry that I really believe she would hurt that girl if she was standing in front of her.''

''And you don't mind her work? I remember I was really bothered by the smell and her stories. I don't think that dismembered bodies are good dinner conversation.''

''I don't mind. I like when she gets in her nerd mode and starts talking about rotting flash, bugs, worms and all the things she needs to determent time of death. I find it impressive.''

Holly beamed. I never spoke about her work with such a pride. I usually call her nerd, lab rat, bone collector... And she knew I was just joking, but giving her job so much meaning, that was something she didn't see coming. Especially the part where I said I enjoy talking about it.

''You know, I don't understand her always. I'm not a doctor, but I enjoy listening to her because she loves her job and she is one of the best. I respect her enough to listen and give some meaning to what she does. She is amazing and that is one of the many reasons she got me to be with her. Of course, there are her nerdy moments when I want to strangle her. She can read all night and I'm a light sleeper. Sometimes she reads some parts loud and after that I dream some version of walking dead...But I love her and love that she has job that makes her happy.''

Ana tried to get the story on Marina and how good she is doing at school. Her kids were first in the state on some test whole generation takes. She was so proud of that and I didn't care. She was boring.

''So, M, how is your life?''

''It's fine. I just got out of a relationship with one lawyer. Her hours were crazy. I couldn't stand being so much time alone. My school is done around two and she would come home around seven even later on some nights. Why people must work in such crazy professions. You know, it's you fault I started dating Judie. We met after the break up, on the same night. She was supposed to be just one night stand until you come back and beg for me to come back...But, you didn't..''

''Two of you have grate ways of dealing with the brake up. You just went and fucked some random girl, and she sliced some poor man to bits and pieces...''

''Actually, I went to batting cages to blow off the steam...''

''Oh, that makes since...''

She started laughing so loud that I had to laugh with her.

''Baby, you are bad... Very bad...''

''I know, and that is why you love me...''

''And how did you meet?''

''We met at the crime scene. She tried to kick me off the scene and called me Lunchbox.''

''Lunchbox?''

''Yes, because of her bag. I swear it looks like a lunchbox.''

''And what were you doing there?''

''I am police officer. It was my call and because of the skeleton we found, we needed forensic pathologist on the scene and then Dr Lunchbox came.''

''Romantic... What can I say...''

''In a way it is. It was strange connection. It took us some time to get to the place we are now, but we are happy and planning a wedding.''

Holly showed them their hand.

''You are really serious. When is the wedding?''

''We have no idea. We just have no time to start planning it. I believe Gail should have real big wedding and all that she wants.''

''I could never imagine you as the marring type..''

''With the right girl, I am...''

''And children?''

''We will get there when we decide to start planning our family...''

''Who would carry? With your work it is risky for both of you...''

''It is, but we will make our decision based on many things. First, we would consult OBGYN and then decide who will carry and who will give the egg.''

After the baby and wedding talk, they had no way to get Marina in-between us. We proved to be good, I controlled my temper and Holly was proud of me.

''You've been a good girl tonight...''

''What's my reward?''

''When we get home...''

''I love the sound of that...''

We made love for most of the night and it was very difficult to wake up for the morning shift. We were in a rush, so we forgot to take off our rings. So, everybody with a pair of eyes could see my bling.

''Peck, something you would like to share?''

''Mmmm,no sir?''

''Really, I think that ring says something else...''

Shit...

''Well Dr. Stewart and me are getting married...I do not know when, but you'll know...''

The room erupted. Everybody was on their feet cheering congratulating and being nice. My friends beguine planning bachelorette parties, girls with me and boys with Holly. Steve gave me thumbs up. Holly came to bring some paperwork and was dragged into the celebration.

''What is going on?''

''Our engagement. We still have our rings...''

''Who cares baby?''

''I don't...''

She gave me a soft peck on the lips and crowd cheered even more. Holly invited them tonight for a drink and they promised to bring some food and more drinks. We were having a party. It was first time they were invited to OUR home. We got some groceries after work and went home to prepare for our guests. Party was wild. We had so much fun. Holly and the boys talked sports and how I hate sports. Bad thing is when you have in the same room two people you were dating and one person you are marring. Bad idea. They were exchanging their experiences of dating me. There was someone at the door very impatient to get in. I opened and found my father who could hardly breath.

''Gail, Holly, if you want to get married, do it in next few minutes...''

''What is going on?''

''Your mother is on the way...with the senator Collins.''


	8. Chapter 8

Holly set on the bar stool until I was looking for our papers and other things.

''Let's go baby...''

''No, we are not going anywhere...''

'' He is not here yet. We have some time...''

''No, I'm not running again. I ran away twelve years ago, but not again...''

Oliver came to us.

''Girls, what is going on?''

''Holly's father is on his way.''

''Oh, and what he has to do with that crazy senator?''

''That is my father...''

''Oh, that's big news.''

''Holly, what do you want to do?''

''Face him finally...I am so tired of running and hiding. I am not ashamed of us or myself. I am good person, good at my job. I like my friends, they like me... I have a good life... And I have you. I do not have my family anymore. He gave up on me long time ago...''

Twenty minutes later my mother and the Collins family entered the apartmant. Holly's family was stunning. Her parents were in their fifties but very good looking. Holly resembled her mother more than father, but other sisters had some of the mother's in them. They all had dark long hair and big dark eyes. They were tall and very much built like the models, eve the mama Collins. Her parents eyes were cold. Her sisters were not sure why they are here and whose side they should be. My mother had such a grin on her face that all of us were sick. She made it. She found the way to get Holly away from me. She found only people she was afraid of. She was surprised by the number of people in our house.

''Are we interrupting?''

''No, mother... You came just on time...''

''For what?''

''My and Gail's wedding...''

''Holly May what are you saying? That I will not allow?''

''On what grounds...SENATOR?''

''I am your father...''

''Are you? I believed I stopped being your child on that day I told you I will not live by your rules..''

''That's enough Holly May...''

''What is going on? Somebody remembered to count your girls and found one missing for years? That is in the way for presidency?''

''Holly May, your father needs all of his girls to help him became president...''

''O.K. Fine. If he wants me on board, he will be my witness at the wedding with Gail. He will give me away, and the photographs from the wedding will be used to kill the ''don't ask /don't tell '' policy. Also, my father will give his best to help legalize same sex marriages in all the states and participate at Pride marches..''

''That is nonsense Holly May. I will not do that...''

'' Other way is to keep your paws out of my life and we will all forget you have five girls. Think dad...''

''Your family needs you Holly May...''

''What family mother?''

''My sisters remember me really , Elisabeth can only see me escorted by one of them and you and beloved senator... Where were you for twelve years?''

''Holly May, you left us... You choose sin instead of your family...''

That statement was interrupted by Elisabeth, her youngest sister.

''Mom, cut the crap. You and dad talk about sin and family? Oh, please...''

''Elisabeth?!''

Her parents couldn't believe their youngest.

''You are all going to listen to me...listen very good...Your amazing parenting made hell out of your daughters' lives. Jenny is desperate in her marriage, Maria has a husband who can't stand her, Pam is married to a man who loves to gamble more than he loves her, Holly had to leave and I am waiting for the moment to escape our perfect family. You have no idea who we are and how we live...''

''You are my babies, I gave birth to all of you... Of course I know you all.''

''Mom, your maternal role ended with childbirth. Our nannies knew us better...And, by the way, I just turned eighteen today so I'm not coming back with you... I had my first tattoo done today... And...hmmm...what else...Oh, yeah... Bethany and I are dating...''

_That was a surprise... Her little sister too...Who knew?_

''What?''

''Yeah... Me and governor's daughter do not really bride another's hair at the sleepovers we have.''

''This is all your felt. That lifestyle you have spoilt your sister...''

Holly stood up to defend herself.

''And yours is better? Mom fucking the pool boy and you your secretary... I watched you for years sleeping around, barely talking to each other and being perfect couple at events and in public. What an exsamplear family we were. If you win the election, you'll be better than the Clintons. Lucky for you that White house has big stuff. Lots of people to do in those four years...''

Holly started pacing through the room. She was making the plan.

''This is what we will do...Mama Peck will call one of her judges and he will marry us. You and her will sign as witnesses...Mom too. And then you will forget you have a daughter...'' she looked at Elisabeth ''or two...and leave without ever coming back...''

My mother stood up and faced Holly.

''What makes you think I will call on a favor?''

Before Holly answered my father got involved.

''You will call Bretford and tell him to marry them or everybody will know about two of you... You are not discrete... Charging hotel bill from joint account...bad move Elaine...''

She went to the other room and made a call. Holly's family set on one corner of the room, our friends stood behind us and Elisabeth was hugging Holly.

''He will be here in twenty minutes.''

''Fine, Gail and I will go and change. It's not right to marry in jeans and smudged make up...''

She took my hand and led me to the bedroom.

''That was...fun...''

''Yeah, meet the family...''

''O.K. Now we are done with formalities. I think we got to know our families more than we wanted.''

''Elisabeth surprised me.''

''Really? I think that flannel and Dr Martins gave her away...''

''Gail, it is winter. It's fine to be dressed like that... Last time she came with Pam and Marina, she had yellow dress with lace and white ballerina shoos.''

''Even baby dykes grow love...''

''Did you just call my sister baby dyke?''

''Flannel, sorry...''

''I remember someone else in flannel...''

''Fine, I will not use that name anymore...''

She sat on the bed with a serious excretion.

''How will we get dressed? Do we care about tradition? What do we where?''

''Holly, I don't care what you where. I care about marring you...''

''Me too. Let's do this...''

She choose long teal sateen dress and gold open toe heals. Only thing I had here was small lacy black dress with open back and black pumps. We both had our hair up and very sexy make up. I was nervous. She was beautiful and I was so proud of becoming her wife. When we entered the living room, arrangements were changed. Her dining room table was in the center of the living room and some nice tablecloth was on top of it. Furniture was moved back and there was enough space for us and our guests for the wedding. I took off mu chain and placed the wedding ring on my pinky. With my other hand I took her hand and judge beguine reading words for the wedding. When he finished what he had to say it was time to exchange rings. I put my ring on her finger and I my hands were shaking. It fit perfectly with the other ring. Finally they were together again on someone else's hand. When it came to her to give me my wedding ring something crazy, but very Holly happened.

''I'm sorry. I didn't have time to get you a real wedding ring, so I'll have to improvise. This is something that means to me very much. It will prove to you that I am queen of the dorks, but you already know that. You decided to marry me even after you saw all the books and movies I have stashed at the house. So, here it is...and just so you know...it is real... from the first movie...and it's gold so it's technically a real wedding ring...You may decide to change it...but...Ah...O.K. here it is...''

She opened her palm and I saw ring from the Lord Of The Rigs... She put it on my finger and I couldn't resist...

''My precious...''

She laughed so hard. Judge coughed to stop her and continued with ceremony.

''By the power wasted in me by the state of Canada I pronounce you married. Sing right there and then you may kiss the...well...kiss..''

We did what he said and then we kissed. I got to kiss my wife...My wife... I felt so serious all the sudden. I was married to her... I was somebody's wife... My friends cheered and hugged us. It was very big group hug. We turned to our families. Tracy and Steve hogged us and said they are absolutely there for everything we need. Elisabeth came to me and hugged me.

''Aberrantly my sister and I have a lot incoming. I am glad you married her. I heard so much about you.''

''Thank you and I believe I speak for me and Holly when I say, you can stay with us.''

''Thank you. I got into University of Toronto and Bethany got into The Royal Conservatory of Music. We will be seeing a lot of each other. ''

Holly smiled at her.

''She is also very welcome to come visit or anything. It is obvious we will not be pain in the back...''

''Yes, you and your WIFE will give us all the space we need. I get it. Practice on us to be cool parents...''

''Not really... I think Holly just wants you to be comfortable with who you are. She couldn't be, you see my mother and things she does... She just wants to give you love and support she got from grandparents and needed from parents.''

''I know... She is lucky to have you...''

''I think I am the lucky one. She is sometimes too good to me and I don't think I deserved her.''

''Just love my sister and take care of her.''

''Oh, guest room is on the left. I believe you are staying...''

''That would be correct.''

''See you.''

Holly's sisters came to us and wished all the best. They promised they will visit and call more often. She wanted to believe, but I saw bit of disappointment in her eyes. She knew they will not call, but she didn't care anymore. On this day she was done with her family. She closed that chapter. If her sister wanted to be in her life, they will find the way. Maria promised to bring Elisabeth's things and asked us to take good care of the baby Liz. Holly knew Liz was the baby of the family and understood the worry.

''I know you think we didn't care about you. We did, but it was different time for us. We believed everything dad did was right and was for our good. Later, we realized how wrong we were. And you, you've always been different than Liz. You were always so strong, mature and with our grandparents, in safe hands. We loved you and missed you a lot. I think Pam still has one suitcase full of letters written to you.''

''Maria, I have nothing from that. I was alone. I had to do everything alone. I came here with some money and very little close. I worked and studied an I didn't give up until I made it. I have a good life, but it could've been better with my sisters as support. And I'm not talking about money. I am talking about closeness, love, support, shelter. But, I'm not complaining. Being rejected by my family, made me create new family. Now I have wife, have friends and new beginning. You and the rest of the girls are welcomed to be part of my life, but our parents... never again... Mr. senator can die for all I care...'' She turned and left Marina to think about what she said. Holly stood with my friends and I went to my father.

''Thank you dad. It means a lot. Thank you so much.''

''You're welcome baby girl. Have good life and marriage.''

''Than you. I just feel sorry we couldn't have real wedding...''

''Don't worry...What matters is that your union is legal and no one can deny it. You have created your family. Holy and you are just a start.''

''Stop saying stupid things. They will only stay two of them! They can't have children, they will never be normal, so stop giving her hope all is normal...''

''Elein, shut up! Leave them alone... You did enough...''

Holly's family and my mother went right away. We celebrated till late and it was great. After midnight our guests left and we were alone. Liz has gone to sleep or chat with her girl, so we went to our room. I never imagined my wedding night. I never imagined having one. Even when Nick left me in Vegas. I never could imagine shearing something that intimate with someone. I believed I owed her some of my secrets. I decided to tell her something pretty surprising and funny... I just hoped she will like my secret.

Making love to her was same and different at the same time. Difference was that I felt much more relaxed. She was mine, I was hers and we had nothing to fear. Our parents knew, they did what they did and even after that, she is my wife. My friends were there and it was bonus. I was happy. Mu head was resting on her butt and I was looking at the sealing.

''I have something to confess...''

''That is usually not good beginning of the conversation...''

''You know how sometimes you joke that you think I understand you better than your interns when it comes to analysis. ''

''Yes, sometimes I wish I could work with you. Too bad you are not qualified...''

''But I am...''

''What?''

''There is something no one knows. After I graduated high school I disappeared for more than five years. I decided I had to do it for myself...''

''What did you do?''

''Went to college...''

She laughed.

''Why is that bad?''

''Because my mom wanted me to be cop and I had different interests...''

''How far did you get at college?''

''I have Masters in Bio chem...''

''What?''


	9. Chapter 9

Holly started remembering and placing pieces of puzzle in her memory. How could she miss that big thing that was very obvious...

_''Holly just started working for the 15th and was surprised how little their officers knew about medical things and time needed for getting results. She was not snob and full of herself, but she believed cops should have more medical knowledge. She was working for the six months when she got called to the field. She brought all that she needed and went to the location. Boys were playing paintball in the woods and found dead body in serious phase of decomposition. Two officers waited for her. One was male, little bald and plump and the other was blond Ice Queen. She stood above the body and stared at it. Holly expected her to be throwing up somewhere or interviewing witnesses. But no, she stood above the body and just looked at it._

_''Officer, what do we have here?''_

_It was more a joke. She didn't expect any worthy answers._

_''Mail, in his twenties, dead about three weeks..''_

_''Want my job?''_

_''No, I'm fine with mine... You asked, I'm just giving the answers...''_

_''O.K. What else?''_

_''Animal activity on abdomen and limbs. I would be careful when you open him. This aria has snakes. One might be in his abdominal cavity...''_

_''That would be my first one like that... O.K. Let me take samples of the dirt, leaves, bugs and all I need for the lab... Want to join?''_

_''Probably I will have to. My partner is not big fan of death..''_

_''And you are?''_

_''No, I'm not...but sometimes I believe death is the puzzle you need to solve. There is so much we know about life and so little we know about death.''_

_''I'm Holly Stewart...''_

_''Gail Peck...''_

_I went back to the morgue and started working on the body. I was told that one of the officers from the scene will come and was not surprised when she came._

_''Oh, you are here...''_

_''Where would I be? I have to be here...''_

_''Doctor lets his interns do all the work. No wonder some autopsy results are sloppy and bad...''_

_''Dr Hill had his way of working and I have no intention to criticize man I do not know. But to answer your question. My name is Dr Holly Stewart and I am chief forensic pathologist here... So any sloppy autopsy work in past six months here would be mine...''_

_''Oh, sorry... I was more referring to reputing all kinds of analyses. We got crazy last year. Some girl mixed the samples. It was messy. Those analyses were not allowed in the court and they could have convicted the man who really did it. But the girl was Hill's little pet, so no one could touch her.''_

_''I assure I have no pets, and when it comes to chem. department, I do not know them that well. I spend time here... Bodies, bones, bad smell and me...''_

_''I suppose lab is not much better...''_

_''Sometimes... But you get used to the smell...''_

_''I know...''_

_She smiled... She had nice smile...For the first time her eyes had some life and glow..._

_''You do?''_

_''Well, we all had mandatory science classes in high school. I even have a picture from one of them.''_

_''Oh, yeah... But this is more fun... We have way cooler toys...''_

_''I can believe that...''_

_She set through entire autopsy and didn't make a face to anything I did. I was intrigued by this person. Most often people run for the hills when I work. Even cops didn't like the smell and the atmosvere in the morgue. Analyzing the body I found piece of skin in victim's mouth. It was in-between his teeth._

_''Look, skin...''_

_''So, he bit someone?''_

_''Could be..''_

_''Is it good for testing or contaminated?''_

_''We have to try...''_

_''Ok, I will not call the detectives until you know whose skin it was or is the sample good.''_

_She set back at my desk and started going through my science magazines._

_''Having fun there?''_

_''Yeah, lots of things I don't get... Like reading some language that sounds fun but have no idea what it means.''_

_''I wrote some of these things. Maybe I could help you understand...''_

_''It's fine. I'll get it myself...''_

_I had a hunch she is not that stupid as she says she is. At the crime scene she gave me pretty accurate description of the things. And the way she read those magazines, there was hidden nerd in that cop._

_..._

_They worked abduction case. Mother and two boys were reported missing and the suspect was mother's first husband. They married young, he went to war, she got bored, divorced him and remarried soon after. We found the car and some of the belongings to the victims. I worked again with officer Peck, but this time we were friends or something. She would come to the lab and just hang out with me. Once it slipped that she could live here. That is not something that people usually say to you. At least not ''normal'' people. I love the lab because it was my substitute for home. I had amazing mentor who was more father to me than my father has ever been. To me, lab was home and I hoped to be that mentor to someone else later on. Dr. Hubert was grate expert, but also grate men. Te thought me not to be a butcher and respect the body of the person I work on. He said that all people could cut and count bones, but the way you do it makes the difference. Gail brought me some evidence that needed to be processed. ''There are some of the toys and cups from the car. Maybe it can help with DNA and stuff. Also, there are some bloody tissues. You can use it to determent if the blood belonged to children, mother or someone else.''_

_''Officer Peck, you really paid attention to my journals...''_

_''Some attention...''_

_''Nice to know that there is some who likes it...''_

_''They are interesting...''_

_''Even when you don't understand?''_

_''They have nice pictures...''_

_That made me smile. This one was good. Officer Peck was something else. I observed her how much attention she played to the rapports and how carefully she read everything._

_We worked some more cases together. She was always on top of everything and very observant. She had more knowledge than average cop...much more..._

''Surprise...''

She got me of her and put on her robe.

''I could divorce you for this, you know?''

''Really?''

''No, but it sounded like good treath... Bio chem...Wow! How is that possible? Does anyone know?''

''No, you are the first one...Only one...''

''Why?''

''All my life no one really tried to see who I am and what I need. I was much smarter than anyone gave me credit for. My GPA was high. I went to all kinds of competitions and my family never knew. My grandparents knew but couldn't come to all events because they lived at the lake and sometimes it was not smart to drive to the city. I was first in track and field. I could outrun all of the girls in my conference and some more. I was part of scientistific decathlon, I was...''

''A nerd?''

I started crying.

''Yeah. My diplomas and success meant all to me, but no one cared. I got to the university with science scholarship. I told my parents I will spend some time traveling. I wrote e-mails, called but they never noticed that I was in the country all the time. I graduated with honors and started my masters right away. I was so lonely that lab was the only place I felt...''

''Home?''

''At least... I was going for alive and visible...My grandparents died and I had no one who cared about me. Steve lived his life. At that time he was in other city being a cop with a girl he loved. She was his partner. They were about to get married but in some bust gone wrong she was killed. It took him long time to recover. In a way he and Tracy have similar stories with fiancés dying at work. My mother was busy building her career to see her children are not well. I was different then. I was closed off, invisible... I was far from the person sitting here. ''

I got of the bed and extended my hand to her. I took her to the bathroom and set hen on a tub.

''There is one more thing...''

I removed my lenses and put on my glasses.

''Oh, this is refreshing...''

''Can't use them on the job... But... I just wanted to show you something more... One more wall down and part of me on display..''

''So, all the names you called me... They were...''

''Yes, something I heard before...''

''So, how did this Gail Peck happen?''

''Two weeks before I came home to the academy. I did my hair, got the lenses, changed my wardrobe and you got the Ice Queen. It was interesting how many man approached me at the mixer that night. No one knew who I was...''

''I suppose the vengeance was good?''

''Actually, I did nothing... I just left...''

There was silence. Holy was processing all I told her.

''If that hurt so much, why did you say all those things to me?''

''Baby, I hated so much seeing my old self in you. We like the same books, TV shows, all the things I teased you about... I love it too, and watch them when you are not at home. And at the beguiling, I hated how much you are comfortable with yourself and do not care about what others think, what I think... I called you nerd, dork, lab rat and you took it with such a pride like I was saying something good.''

''Baby, I was never ashamed of how much I love science and how at home I am at the lab...or even morgue. I love my job. It kept me alive on so many levels. Why hide things from me? You know I love you...''

''I did ... I do...but... In the beginning I believed you wanted me because we are different. New Gail was different than you and people around you. I didn't use big scary words. I didn't walk around thinking about what reaction I might have screwed up or in our case what was missed at the crime scene or the body. I was police officer, on the first look, dumb blond who looks hot and has bitchy snarky comments. Many saw me like that and it was easy not to show them anything else. ''

''Baby, I get it. But now... You are not getting away with your knowledge... You are going to help out in the lab when I need you... So, are you any good Ms. Peck?''

''I got accepted to do my PhD. I just never started it.''

''Good, you are going to get your PhD and we are going to be family of happy nerds... You hear me? Now, that I know I could have you off the streets...My life is good again...On Monday, you will ask Frank for time off and my wifey, you are back in the lab coat...''

''And what then?''

''Then my love...you get to work under me... Just the way I like you...''

''Hm... Sounds tempting but...''

''But nothing...''

We got back to bed and continued making love. All the sudden Holly got out of bed and went to her closet. She came back with white lab coat.

''I have to see you in it...''

''You...are...insane...''

''And you married me... So, I doubt your sanity too.''

''Yeh...''

I got out of bed and put on her lab coat.

''My, oh,my... This is hotter than your uniform. My wife in the lab coat..''

''All your dirty fantasies coming true Stewart?''

''Not yet...''

''So do not want to know...''

''Something like that...''

I took of the coat and left it on the chair. He had evil facial expression and I knew what was the next question...

''Babe, you decided what will be you PhD in?''

I took my jewelry box and from the fake bottom got her the envelope.

''Oh, let's see...''

She opened the paper and started laughing...

''Oh, we were so meant to meet and marry... Forensic chemistry...And look at all those recommendations. I really married a lab rat...''

''Not funny Stewart!''

''But it is. I had a social life and friends and girlfriends during my college years and med rotations... You love, not so much...''

''Holly... I was happy then and there...''

''So, does this mean I will have to drag you out of the lab?''

''Possible...''


	10. Chapter 10

Next morning Elizabeth made breakfast and we set the table. It was fun to observe two of them. Holly and her sister had so much time to make up and I didn't want to be the burden.

''Baby, I'm going to hang out with Tracy and Leo so you can have some time with your sister.''

''Not necessary... Bethany is on her way. I'll hang out with my girl for the weekend and you can have my sister to yourself. I love her, but...my girl comes first.''

''Ok. It's settled.''

''Yes, her girl comes first, so you are stuck with your wife...''

''Yeah, poor me...''

''Yes you are. We have some...things to do Peck...''

''Holly, no! I'm not doing it...''

''Where your glasses, you are way more sexy that way...''

''Yes we are... You owe me for all the names I had to take from you..''

''Baby sister in the room you perves...''

''Oh, come on... Like you and you girl are not into some...special talk and activities connected to it.''

Yeah, I was blushing. My WIFE shears our intimacy with baby sister...''

''Baby, she might be fast learner...like you...''

''I so do not want to know...''

''Holly!''

''What?''

''Stop talking about our sex life...''

''Fine... O.K. Liz, you'll be staying home alone. Me and Mrs. are going to her lake house and will be having impromptu honeymoon. Se you Monday evening. You have all the numbers. I love you and we'll be out of your life for two days...And, our room is off limits... Ok?''

''Yes, I had no wish to do the deed in your room.''

We packed our bags and went to the car. Her phone rang and she was not happy.

''Now? You want me to do than now? But it's my weekend off and I had planes...''

''No, Sir... I understand...Fine, I'll be there in twenty minutes...''

''Bad news?''

''Yes, I have to be in a lab. There is something going on with the evidence. Remember I told you about that intern that could do nothing right?''

''Yes, you screamed at her when we were at the lake...''

''Yes, that one... Well she misplaced, mislabeled the evidence and the defense got to the story and wants to exclude these evidence. With them we had almost closed case. Now, we have to do things again and we have two weeks. I have to go back to the crime scene, get what I can from there and then do magic.''

''Hm... Let's go home, change and go to the crime scene. I'll help...''

'' Thank you love.''

Her sister was surprised that we were back.

''We have to work. We might come home so...''

''I know. Stick to my room.''

''See you...''

Some officers were already at the scene. Many people wanted nice weekend and ended up here working like crazy because one idiot of the interns didn't do the job as she should have. Holly walked around with her lunchbox deciding where to start form. I went to the officers and started conversation with them. Apparently news of my nuptials was not out yet, so I had some more time to enjoy the secrecy of my new marriage. I looked around the room hoping to see Holly, but she was out of sight. I looked for her and found her on the floor with brushes and a lot of evidence bags ready for samples. Two hours later, she was done with one of the rooms. She sent the samples to the lab and insisted that only the best work with them. This case was now ''intern free'', and that meant no sleep for a week or very little sleep. She moved to the room where the actual murder took place. Collecting evidence was different now. It has been more than a year and so many of them disappeared. She needed to find more things to work with. This house was pretty much dead end. There were some evidence in the lab that were logged by other interns who knew their job, so they could be used. That was her only hope. She insisted on exhuming the body and working on it again. Again, she insisted on no interns. One of them brought them in this situation and now, all the best experts will work the case. I spent two days at the old apartment just to give Liz some time and space to be with her girl. Boys made food and insisted I take it to Holly. On Wednesday afternoon they were done with processing, logging and rapports. She had two days off and I insisted we skip town and spend time with each other. Liz was happy to be alone again and I was happy to be with my wife. I knew she will sleep for long time and I was fine with it. She fell asleep in the car and I woke her up at the super market and when we arrived to the lake. She went straight to bed and I unloaded the car and groceries. While she slept I read some of my materials for the doctorate and had serious trouble writing mail to Frank where I ask for leave of absence. I had to find the way to explain why I need that time off work. I would miss my work, miss all the action, but this way I will fulfill my dream and work close to Holly. Now I am free from ''Pecks are grate cops'' chains and restrains I can go back to being just me, just Gail and doing what makes me happy. Lucky for me I am married to a workaholic lab rat, like me, so long hours wouldn't be a problem as it would have been id ether of us dated normal person. I really liked my ''normal''. It was getting dark and little bit cold. I went into the house and stared dinner. It was so worm and nice that I had seriously considered never living the comfort of this house. After I finished diner I took some food to Holly. She was so peaceful and perfect. Sometimes it confused me how did I get so lucky to have her and be loved by her. She could've ended with better and less complicated person, but she wanted me. I was really lucky one.

''Stop staring... You married me... you can join me... You know?''

''I do.. I just...You are so perfect...''

''Is that macaroni and cheese I smell?''

''Yes, and they are for you...''

''Oh, you made an effort and cooked the meal from the box...''

''No, I actually melted the cheese. Yes, you may be proud of me. Your wife cooked for you.''

''Thank you wife... I am so hungry.''

She took the tray and tried the food. Apparently I did good. Holly is perfectionist in almost everything she does and she didn't give any comment on the food I made.

''Thank you. This was good. Mmmmm... I'm so full. Do you think we could just cuddle up here and not leave the bed for two or more days?''

''I would love not to leave the bed with you my love...''

''Good. I just missed you so much. It's not how people should spend days after they are married. We should be doing things that involve me and you naked and the world dead to us.''

''I like that idea...''

'' My bet in on the part ''world is dead''... With you it has to be some pain and suffering to the world...''

''You know me well..''

''I do, do I?''

''Yes, you do...''

She put the tray on the floor and pulled me on her...

''I think we can have our instant honeymoon now... I rested and I'm ready to be tired again my love... What are you going to do about it?''

I straddled her and took of my sweater and shirt.

''What do you want me to do?''

''Oh, where should I start from?''

''The top Dr. Stewart...''

She flipped us over...

''I knew you liked it when I'm on top...''

''I don't care, as long as we are making love...''

And we did. All the ways we knew how and we took our time. She was gentle, loving and in some moments I felt like I gave her everything I have. I was hers with all my body and soul. I opened up to someone and realized how good it feels to love and be loved. She fell asleep beside me and I couldn't stop looking at her. I couldn't believe I'm the one to watch her grow old and have new memories, family and freedom. We were finally free from our past and all the burden it carried. She was free, I just had to inform my friends and bosses about the doctorate and time off. I grew to like my job, but I was never happy there as much I was happy in the lab. On Tuesday I will tell them I'm leaving and finally put that chapter of my life behind. I was not afraid. I had Holly, and with her I had all the love and support I need. We forgot to pull the shades, so I was waken with first ray of light. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I put on my running chlodes and went for a run. I needed to clear my head and start thinking of my leaving and haw I'm going to tell to people. College and doctorate are big things to keep silent about. I had to think about how much they will be hurt about my silence and some other life I hid from them. When I came home, Holly was making pancakes. I was hungry and I missed her.

''Morning love, go shower. You need it...''

''Be back soon. ''

I came to eat after twenty minutes. Holly was almost done with her food. My mind was all over the place and I didn't have my usual smile when she makes me star shaped sandwiches. I haven't even paid attention to them this morning. I just started eating.

''What is going on with you Gail? Are you fine? Are we fine?''

''We are great... Don't worry. It has nothing to do with us... I'm thinking about how people will take the news...''

''Gail, do you even want to do this? Your letter said that position is waiting for you for two years... Is that what you want? Do you want to leave the police work and start on your doctorate?''

''I do. There is part of me that is excited to do that. Other is scared... Baby, when I take this position it's living on relation Boston-Toronto... That scares me...''

''Well, I might help with that.''

''How?''

''I applied for my post doctorate classes... They want me. I'm published, good and they want me. So, my little dork, in six months we are leaving.''

''Yes we are.''

For months I kept doctorate as my secret. On the other hand, news of Holly's leaving surfaced soon after we made the decision. Liz was sad to be away from Holly, but happy to have apartment just for her and Bethany. I liked the girl. She was very vibrant, funny and dorky enough to be part of the family. Holly and I were going strong and it felt good to be married. It felt safe and much less lonely. I had married the craziest person alive. Our life was so much fun and I became happy person with her. My dad, Steve and Tracy were coming every week for dinner at our house and sometimes Holly would let me cook, of course, with her supervision. I became all I never believed to be. I became someone whose damaged side was not that visible. I became good for me and other people around me. Every day, after work, we would go to Penny with my friends and I think they also became her friends too. She was so loved and popular with the boys that it was funny sometimes. She was one of the boys. They played dot, pool and gossiped about how evil the ladies are. It was funny how most of them cried to her when they had girl troubles. Ladies of the percent were envies because I married a girl. I had no one to clean after, there was no fighting about price of the bought stuff, we had the same shoe size so we could buy anything we wanted and most importantly, she knew me well. For such a short time we knew each other better than many couples dating or being married for years.

''I can agree on almost all that you said...But I must say my wife is hot as hell.''

She was in heels, tight ladder pants and one shoulder shirt. Her hair was curled at the end and glasses were off.

''You are right... None of our men could pull off that outfit...''

And we started laughing so heard that we came to tears.

''I can only imagine...''

That got Holly's attention.

''What's so funny Babe...?''

''So do not want to know... Trust me...''

''But I do...''

Andy told her and she didn't find it that funny. She made some lame joke and went back to the boys. Something was bothering her. On the way home she was very quiet. I grabbed her hand and she didn't turn to face me.

''Holly, what's wrong?''

''It's stupid...''

''No, it's not...''

''Do you miss being with the boys?''

''You mean alone at Penny drinking and gossiping? No, I don't...I love that you are with me and part of the gang.''

''No, I meant in sexual way...''

''Sleeping with them?''

''Yes...''

''No, I don't... I do not miss them in any way. I am happy and in that department, my wife is... WOW...''

That got me a smile and a peck on the lips.

''You mean that?''

'' I do... You are the person I love and no... addition on the body could change that.''

''Thank you love.''

She was in a better mood.

''You know, there are ways to make you feel like you are with a men...''

''No! I'm fine like this...''

''O.K. I was just saying...''

''I'm fine...''

All the way to our car, she was working on getting me on board for the sex toys. I was curious, but then I thought that if I said yes to her idea she would think I miss men. Relationships with women were complicated. It was easier with men. Looking at her I do not regret anything. She gave me so much love and home. After almost twenty six years, I had a home and that happened thanks to crazy nerd with a lunchbox...


	11. Chapter 11

The time came for the talk with Frank and all the others. Holly helped me write the letter in which I address my absence and all necessary. I knew they will not bother to read it to the end because they never when it comes to leaves. Frank is desperate because he doesn't have enough people in the unit and now I want to leave. We had morning briefing and he came in with a face that could kill_. Yes, he received my letter._ He looked around, found me and looked so angry and hurt that it made me sad too.

''Officer Peck, you have something to tell us all?''

_And the time came for the truth..._

''Yes, thank you Sir. Well, Holly and I will be moving to Boston in the end of the June. We need some time to find place to live there and settle. I'm taking two years absence and...will miss you all...''

Tracy and Steve were surprised.

''Wow, that's big...Why? How?''

''Holly got into some post doctorate programmed and I...''

Dov and Chris started laughing...

''Oh, Gail Peck, desperate housewife...''

''I will not be desperate housewife...''

''And what will you do while she works and lives on one of those creepy morgues or body farms? You will raise little Peck Stewart offspring and wait for the wife to come home...''

I wanted to answer, but someone did that before me...

''She will work on her doctorate... And idea for the baby is not bad...but I think that would wait...''

''Doctorate?''

I took a deep breath...

''Yes, I have bio chem. major and I want to continue with my education in field of forensic chemistry...''

''You what?''

'' I want to continue with my education. I am very happy to go back to school. I can't wait to start on that chapter with Holly. We both managed to get to work at Harvard labs and that is something big for us. Be happy...''

''But in order to have master's and doctorate you should have gone to college...''

Steve had problem in his head. Something was wrong. When did I go to college?

''I did... All those years mom accused me that I did nothing I was at college. Here, in the same city and she never managed to realize that I never moved from here. She made me into some punk who spends money and does who knows what and all the time I was at college... Nowhere near Europe and sinful life she presented.

''Why didn't you tell us?''

''Pecks are cops, nothing less nothing more. She would have been embarrassed to tell that I don't want to be cop.''

''You didn't? ''

''Never... I am so much like Holly. Put me in the lab and I'm happy...''

''That's just weird. We dated for so long and I never knew you went to college and had such a bad ass major...''

''You could make chemical weapons and bombs and stuff...''

''Yes, I could but I am not sure that would be good idea...''

Andy looked at me and just turned her had...

''All this time, you were just smart and pretending no to be...''

''It is much easier to be stupid around all of you...''

''What took it to say about the majors and stuff?''

''Holly... It took her to louver my smarts out again. Sitting in the lab was amazing and reading all the articles, reports and just sitting there felt like home. I loved working with you, but science is my passion.''

''Hey, you told me it was me...''

''Yes, you are my passion to. Maybe biggest one...''

''Than you love...''

She kissed me and our division clapped.

''So, you are taking one of my officers from me Stewart.''

''I am, and I will give her back if she wants to come back any time. I promise.''

''I believe you.''

''Take care of her.''

''I will. Do not worry. I'll make her write and visit when we come home.''

''Good...''

People were sad we are leaving... I was going to be missed. I will miss all of them. I will give my best to be there for them. I felt sad. There was one big part of my life I'm leaving behind. I was not glad to became an officer, but I got used to it and learned to love it. Thanks to my job I met crazy lunchbox I married, and people who became my family. I do not regret being an police officer. Packing and preparing for the move was so hard. We had so much trouble deciding what to take and what to leave. Since it was Holly's apartment, we could take or sand back all we wanted. She found nice apartment near Harvard lab so we didn't have to worry about subway or weather. We almost lived at work. It was two bedroom apartment with killer view. It took us almost a week to arrange everything and start living Boston life. We were happy and having so much fun at our jobs. I finally felt challenged and motivated to work and Holly had so much fun with seeing me in my lab coat and all the equipment. I was happy, but also felt guilty for leaving and not being with my friends when the need me. Frank got into problems with superintendent Peck for letting me go. She said that I am shame for the unit and Holly's lap dog. She gave major speech of how useless I am , how bad cop I am and how nothing good will ever come out of me. Room was full of high racked police officers and there were also the Mayor and governor. Frank let her finish and just stood up.

'' I am proud of officer Peck. She left this unit to work on herself. She received full scholarship for her doctorate in forensic chemistry and her previous marks from University Of Toronto proved me that she is a true scientist and someone who deserves more from life. When she and Dr. Stewart return, we will have one more expert working for us. Not just walking the streets, but sitting in the lab and working on the samples we got her. I do not know will she choose lab coat or uniform, I just know that officer Peck is my pride and joy.''

He stood up and left the room. My mother got some dirty looks and left soon after him. She got what she deserved. I didn't feel sorry for her after dad sent me the e-mail with all the details of that day. Holly and I were so good and happy that my life had no space for my mother and her episodes. New city was our new beginning. She had some fears of somebody founding out who she is, but she pretty fast put that behind her. She decided to live, no matter what happens tomorrow. She wanted to be just one more post doctorate student who walks the campus and lives the post doc life. We bough wanted normal and peaceful life. And we got it. Her friends from Toronto visited soon after we came here. It was fun to hang out with them and take them to diner and pubs. She met some more people in the lab so, we also hung out with them. Her college Harry introduced us to his husband and with that, the sinful night life of Boston. Every weekend four of us would go somewhere and have crazy fun. They also introduced us to some of their friends and our circle expended in record time. Holly had such a power to get them all to like her. I believe even gay men fell for her and I was just a bit jealous. Not because I believed she would cheat, but because I couldn't be that spontaneous and free.

''You just have to let them see you for real and I promise you'll have them on their knees. You are magic Gail Peck. Do not ever forget that...''

''Thank you...''

''No, thank you...''

And I did let go just a little bit. I gave them pieces of me and in the end they liked me as much they liked Holly. It felt good to be relaxed and to put the Ice Queen act away after very long time.

...

We've been leaving for two years in the States and we started thinking about Boston as a place to settle and start a family. I was almost done with my work so Holly and I started talking about the baby. We went to the all checkups and our doctor recommended that I carry the baby. We found donor who looks like me and I was inseminated with her egg. I had mini Holly growing inside of me. I just knew right away that it was a girl and that I got pregnant. Holly made fun of me, but she stopped two weeks later when I got my blood work done. I was pregnant... Holly and I went out to dinner and spent entire night giggling like two crazy persons. We decided to wait till the end of first trimester to tell people. Until then, it was our little secret. I felt good. I felt strong and didn't have any of the symptoms, so no one knew. My friends and family were so happy and they made us promise that we will visit. Holly didn't tell hem who was caring the baby, so it would be surprise to see me with belly... My belly... It was incredible experience. She was very healthy and nice baby. Sometimes I felt her moving and it reminded me of that feeling of butterflies in your stomach. Holly liked to talk to my belly and loved to touch it and look how nicely she is growing inside of me. We spent some time with her sisters. They took us to dinner and didn't care if they get photographed or the truth about Holly comes out. They just wanted to be with their sister and baby to be. Their children were happy for the new cousin and already started thinking about the names. We had no idea how shall we name her. Our life seemed perfect. At the end of the fifth month of the pregnancy I received a phone call from the lab where we did the insemination.

''Ms. Peck, could you and your wife come to us. We need to talk.''

''Is something wrong with the baby?''

''We will tell you as soon as you come.''

I got Holly from the morgue and we went to the lab. Doctor Green was sitting in his chair with very worried expression.

''There has been some mix up in the lab. You were not inseminated with the semen that was planned.''

''How is that possible. Holly specifically choose donor who looks like me..''

''And also sent the other specimen insisting you are inseminated with it.''

''What? No, I never did that...''

''Oh, but we have note you sent us.''

They gave us a note. It had nothing to do with her handwriting.

''Please use this specimen. My darling will enjoy this surprise... '' It was signed with Dr. Stewart. Why on earth would she sign the note like that. She and doctor were on first name bases.

''And you didn't check after you got this?''

''We did. We called at this phone number at the end of the note and you confirmed.''

''But, this is not our number. We have no idea whose number is this.''

''But it is Canadian cell.''

''And we are only Canadians on planet?''

''No, but it seemed legit...''

''How did you learn about this?''

''Every month we check our supply and we try to match it to the couple. Sometimes couples come back for another insemination and insist on same donor. So we found that number 778225 has all the seven samples in the freezer. We started investigating and we learned that your specimen was prepared by a new girl who worked for us some two months and she had to leave because of family emergency. Her name was Linda Price.''

I was protectively petting my stomach. Who is the father of our baby? Whose genes our little girl has? Who and why would anyone do something like that? I was in state of shock and panic. Holly held my hand as we were leaving the lab.

''Baby, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how you feel.''

''Holly, who is our baby's father?''

''No idea love, but we'll see... It will all be all right. She is not less our baby just because daddy is someone else...''

''You're right. But I believe that mama Peck would go crazy if we come with a black baby or Asian baby...''

''You are crazy... No matter what the color of the baby is, it's our baby...''

''Yes, it's ours...''

Our tender moment was interrupted by phone.

''Steve, you have perfect timing to call...''

''Gail, Perik is out...''


	12. Chapter 12

''Perik is out...''

''Say that again!''

''Gail, he is out and we have no idea where he is and how he got out...''

''How long?''

''How long do we know?''

''No, how long is he out?''

''We have no idea... It could be less than a year. There was big riot in the jail. He could have escaped then. There was some badly hurt people and damaged bodies. No one paid attention to where he was...''

''He could be out for almost a year and none of you noticed...''

''Something like that... How are you?''

''I do not know now. I have so much on my mind...''

''And the baby?''

''That's on my mind...''

''Why? Is something wrong?''

''We... I was inseminated with wrong semen...''

''How is that possible?''

''Someone sent message and semen under Holly's name and I was inseminated with it...''

''Do you know who and why that happened?''

''No, we just left the lab and now I just want to go home...''

''O.K. Be careful and take care of my little princes...''

''Yeh... Talk to you soon.''

I hung up and wave of mad ideas went through my head. Holly held my hand and gave me some time do gather my thoughts.

''I want to go back home this weekend.''

''Why?''

''So, you can test baby's DNA to Periks...''

''No! I will do no such a thing until the day the baby is born...''

''WHY?! I HAVE TO KNOW!''

''I understand, but it could hurt the baby...''

''Fine, I'll find someone who wants to do that...''

''Gail, are you telling me you would risk hurting OUR baby for that?''

''Yes, because if it is his, I want it out of me...''

''Gail, stop!''

She made me stop walking and took my hands...

''If you go and do this...what will you do if you learn that he is the one whose semen was used?''

''Get rid of the baby...''

She let go of my hands and kept walking. When I got home, she was not there. I waited for some time and then went to bed. I woke up to an empty bed. She was not there. I got worried. I got up to see if she was in the bathroom but she wasn't. I got worried. I panicked. She was leaving me to. I lost everything and now even her. I found her in the kitchen making coffee.

''Hey...''

''Hey, Gail...You have tea, serials and fruit... See you later...''

She went to get changed and I followed her...

''Gail, talk about breakfast and leaving just like that... What's going on Holly?''

''I can't be near you. I might say something wrong... I might say something and push us over the edge... I understand... I understand he kidnapped you and you almost died... I get it... But it's a baby... It is innocent creature and you want to hurt her...I cannot sit and watch you do it. I will not spy on you or follow you... I leave it up to you... I can't...''

''Can't what?''

''I can't sit here and listen you hate our baby...''

She was angry... Se couldn't look at me. And she never did that in her life.

''I'm going to work...See you...''

I didn't say anything. She needed some time and I needed it too. We needed to think how shall we deal with this. Our life change in few minutes. And Steve said he run away some time ago. This baby could be his, but still... There was some hope it's not. I went to work and spent the day not thinking about it. I needed to get things better with Holly. I went to see her and I found her cutting into some very young men. I believe he was attractive before she made all those incisions into his skin. She was very concentrated and focused to that. She cut and taped all her findings and when she paused the recording, I decided to make my presence known.

''Cutting into some decent citizen?''

''Gail? Is everything O.K.?''

''No...''

''What is going on?''

She panicked. I thing that first thing on her mind was the baby.

''Baby is fine, we are not.''

''Oh...''

''I love you lunchbox and need you. I do not want us to fight. You are my wife and till that phone call our life was great. We were good and happy. And if it makes you happy, I'll try to be O.K. with this baby no matter what...''

''It matters to me because it is our baby. I do not care who is the father. I want you and our little girl to be healthy and fine.''

''I will give my best to be good and live our life as nothing happened. I promise.''

I kissed her and felt so good we were O.K. I decided to try and not think about it. He could have escaped after the insemination, so diner could be anyone. I made a plane. I decided to live day after day. I decided to be happy for the family we are making. I avoided to go out alone and didn't answer the door to any stranger. Holly and I were good again. We took long walks. We went every weekend somewhere for a day and hung out with our friends. We were happy and I enjoyed my growing baby bump and all the attention I got. My friends came and visited one weekend and it was fun. Holly and I took them to se sights of Boston and made them drink tea more than usual. We managed to drink coffee just one a day. Doctor said that coffee is not good for the baby so she decided to support me by drinking tea. I got into my seventh month of pregnancy. I became little bit inpatient. Holly and I beguine to prepare room for the baby and started talking about names. We decided to call our baby Rebecca Elisabeth Peck Stewart. Her sister's name was definite choice, but first name could change. We still had some ideas in the hat. Doctor was happy with baby's progress and my health. He told me I'm doing the great job. Holly would talk to the bump and make promises what she and baby will do. It was so cute and she was so serious. My scientist wife and her know it all facial excretions. She would sometimes tell the baby what she did that day and how much she had missed us. We booth couldn't wait for our princess to be born. We bought half of the store and our friends made sure to empty the rest. We had so much stuff and joked that our baby will have to be changed more than thirty times a day in order to wear all the stuff. My father came and I met new lady in his life. She was a doctor, so she and Holly had a lot to talk to. My dad left the house week after Holly and I moved away. He didn't date anyone until he met Susan. She was nice, fun and very happy person. She was cardio urgent and she and Holly could talk about such discussing things during the meal. My dad had so much fun listening to them.

''I think baby is going to be born with some sharp object in her hand and ask the doctor or the nurses if she could cut her cord and after that, someone...just like mommy. Stop talking about blood, opening someone's chest and stuff like that...''

'' I expect her to cut her way out of you. She is my girl... She will be born with surgical material on hand...''

''Yes, mom is pathologist and dad is serial killer. Maybe next time I could be inseminated by Charles Manson?''

And there was silence. My dad apparently sheared with Susan my fears and concerns.

''Gail, I have no idea what happened to you. I only know what your father told me, but the fact you are married and going to have a baby only means that he didn't damage you that much that you can't move on. You are strong and brave. You have wife, father and friends who love you and you have that little girl that is going to be center of your and Holly's life. You made it... No matter who is biological parent, you'll make it work and make that girl proud and good. ''

''Thank you... I'm sorry baby... Sometimes it's just hard to suppress my fear of other DNA. ''

''I know...''

She held my hand under the table and we didn't talk much about what happened. My doubts didn't leave me, but I learned to pretend I'm fine and that I have no thoughts of him and possible connection to my baby.

On our anniversary Holly called and said that she has to stay longer at work . She made me promise that I will eat something and take my usual nap. I was not that tired. I was just happy that my wife and I are celebrating our third anniversary. Marriage was good thing for us. We made it past another set of problems and now our little one was supposed to be born. When I arrived home, huge burette of flowers was at the door.

_My wife is so romantic..._

I took the card and opened it. There was picture from my ultrasound and something was written on it.

_''My sweet princes hope you are enjoying my little gift..._

_Love, always P''_

I got to the apartment and set on the floor. I felt sick. I felt like I was being raped again. I felt violated and unsafe. I called to work and told them I'm not feeling well and that I might miss few days of work. My boss told me to rest and come when I feel better. I was giving a lot of thoughts to what should I do. I couldn't have an abortion. I was almost eight months pregnant, but I couldn't wait to find out if he is the father... I packed small bag and went to the airport. I got the flight to Toronto and I knew what I had to do. I had to test the DNA. I had to do it in order to love and have this baby. It didn't matter it was Holly's DNA too. I already decided if it has to do with him, it will not be born.


	13. Chapter 13

Holly's POV

I got home with presents for Gail. I spent my brake running like crazy person in search for her present. I wanted something special. It was our last anniversary without baby so, I wanted it memorable and perfect. I bought her bracelet and some charms. There was G, H , R for the baby and small Angel also to represent the baby. Besides that, I found her favorite chocolate with almonds and apple juice mixed with honey. She had sometimes very unusual cravings. Speaking of cravings, before I left work I put on some dirty girl lingerie and high heels. I wanted to look my best. When I arrived to our building I noticed that the light was off. I supposed she was asleep. I knew she gets tired easily and hates to admit it. It was cute to me. I loved to rub her feet or massage her back after she had a long day. She loved it too. It gave us something more to bond over. I entered the apartment and turned on the light. Some flowers were all over the apartment, but not in a romantic way, her coat was missing and after I opened the cabinet with our documents, I noticed her passport is missing to. I picked up my phone and called Steve.

''Hi Holly, shouldn't you be doing something or SOMEONE else now?''

''Steve, she is gone. Is she home?''

''What?''

''I think Perik found her... Something is wrong... What if he has her?''

Steve was silent...

''She is fine. She just entered my house...''

''Do not let her out until I come...''

''I'll give my best...''

I packed some things and got the first flight home. I was scared for her and the baby. I figured why she came back to Toronto and I wanted to strangle her with my bare hands... When I arrived to the airport, Steve was there...

''Is everything O.K.?''

''No, she is missing. I went to make her something to eat and she was gone... So were my car keys.''

''She is your sister, but... I swear to you when we find her... I'll... Ahhhhhh!''

''I know. I feel the same...''

We spent two days waiting and looking for her. She was bloody good at hiding and playing her games...Elisabeth and Bethany were very supportive. My sister held me together. I was so grateful I am not alone in this. Gail's friends also called and gave me their support and promises they'll kill her too. I just hoped she and baby would be fine and alive...unharmed...On the third day at two in the morning my phone rang.

''Hello...''

''Dr. Stewart?''

''Yes, this is she...''

''You are listed as Gail Peck's emergency contact. Do you know her? We are looking for her spouse. Apparently she didn't have time to change the contact.''

Beside of my wife and baby missing, now I have to deal with homophobic bitch.

'' You are speaking to the spouse. What is going on?''

''Oh, sorry... Ms Peck is admitted in the hospital. She was in the car crash. Could you come. Doctors are working on her, but we need you.''

''I'll be there as soon as I can.''

I hung up the phone and got dressed. I woke the girls and told them what happened. They came with me. ''Dr Stewart... I'm sorry to informed you your wife and baby are critical. She was hit by the car earlier this evening. She was fine but because of her condition we kept her in observation. Ste started complaining to the head pain and there was some change in the baby's rhythm. We have to deliver the baby. C section could kill one of them. Who do you want us to save?''

''Try to save both of them...''

Doctor left me and hours passed in agony. One doctor came to tell me that baby is fine, but they are fighting for Gail. There is some internal bleeding they can't stop and she is losing a lot of blood. I called Steve and her friends to come and give blood. Good thing was that she could get enough of her blood type because four people were O- and they all donated blood before when she was hurt. Waiting room was full thirty minutes after my call. They set in silence and like me, waited for the news. People who say that doctors are more patient in the waiting room lie. In the waiting room, especially waiting for the news on our loved ones, we are all the same. Time passes differently at this side of the door. I believe I was even worse because I knew what is happening. I knew how it looks like to have bleeding you can't stop and I knew how much it could hurt her body. I had turned all the procedures in my head and all of them scared me. I wanted her to be alive and feel good. My thoughts were interrupted by a nurse.

''Ms. Stewart, would you like to see the baby?''

''Yes, but I want to know about my wife too. Please, how is she?''

''Sorry, I have no idea. I was with the baby.''

They took me to the room where I could get dressed and after that to see the baby. Rebecca was perfect. She was my clone. Regardless who her biological father is, she was mine and Gail's. I took her in my arms and gave her a small kiss.

''Hey, love... I'm your mommy... I love you so much... I can't wait for you to meet your mom. I can't wait for you to give her your first smile and to wake us up in the middle of the night. All of your aunts and uncles are here. They all want to meet you love... I am so happy you are well and alive...''

I had to put her back in incubator. She could not be out of it for long time. She was small but strong. Doctors told me that maybe in two weeks she could go home. We had to get things for her . All of that was in Boston and we will not be able to make it there for two months, at least. When I left the room, Gail's doctor found me.

''Dr. Stewart, you are doctor and there is no lying to you. She is fragile, lost so much blood but I believe she could make it. There was some bleeding in the brain. We managed to stop that and now because of the swelling we have to keep her in medically induced coma. If we let her wake, she could be in great amount of pain...as you know...''

''I understand. Do all you have to do so she would recover. I need her healthy and alive.''

Doctor took my hand and gave me light squeeze.

'' Your daughter is beautiful. All the best... Now, go see Gail... See you in the morning...''

''Thank you...''

I went to her room and set beside her bed. She was pain and full of cuts and bruises. Her had was wrapped and she was full of tubes and hocked to machines. Her vitals were fine. Her blood pleasure little bit lower, but still nothing that could cause any problem. She was four days in medically induced coma and then they stopped with medication because the swelling got better. I was waiting for her to wake up. I was so inpatient... Baby was perfect. I wanted her to meet our girl. She was cute and nice and I loved everything about it. I hoped Gail would to. When I was not sitting with Gail, I was with baby... She finally woke up four days later. I was sitting in the chair beside her bad and reading my book. I noticed she moved her hand. I took her hand and held it.

''Wake up baby... Come on ... Open your pretty eyes for me...''

She opened them and for some time just looked around...

''What happened to me?''

''You were hit by the car... You had surgery and don't worry baby is fine to.. She is beautiful and going strong..''

''Baby?''

''Yes, baby... They had to do the C section...''

She looked surprised...

''Why are you holding my hand? Who are you?''

I was shocked...

''I... I... I am...''

I was interrupted by Steve...

''Hi, baby sis... I see you are awake... Don't do that to us... Your wife went crazy... She didn't leave your side...''

''Wife? You are married? She is your wife?''

Steve was surprised... I was shaking my head but he haven't seen me.

''No, she is YOUR wife Gail...''

''OMG...''


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up in the hospital with horrible pain in my head, my entire body is bruised and scared and above all some unknown lady tells me she is my wife and I just gave birth. _Wow, way to go Gail..._ I was waiting for someone from the station to come and tell me it is a joke. I remember they did something like that to one of Franks friends, but no one came to tell me that. All of them stuck to the story about me and that lady Holly being married. Don't get me wrong, she was beautiful and I could understand why someone would be married to her, I just didn't get the part where I am married to her. And the baby, I couldn't imagine having a baby... That was too much. Holly set all the time with me. Most of the time people from the station were there, but not my parents. I asked Steve about them and before giving me an answer he looked at my...Holly. He gave me some very stupid excuses and when visiting hours ended, I decided to talk to my Mrs. about all.

''Ok, since you claim you are married to me, can you cut the bushtit and tell me why on earth my mother haven't sprinted on with entire universe to see how good parent she is?''

''The truth?''

''Yes, everything...''

''She was not happy about our wedding and relationship. She made us big problem and we managed to get married and live a nice life for 3 years. ''

''And then I was hit by the car...''

''Yes...''

''And the baby? Who had it?''

''You did... After they brought you to the hospital. There were some complications and they had to get her out...''

''A girl?''

''Yes, Rebecca Elisabeth...''

''Nice name...''

''Yes... And she is amazing little person...''

She got her phone out of the pocket and showed me baby's pictures.

''She is so cute and small..''

''Yes, she is, but she is getting stronger every day. Dr Davis said that maybe in a day or two we can bring her to you.''

I felt something strange in my stomach. I was excited to meet my baby. I looked at Holly and noticed that on her ring finger she had two rings. One was my grandparents' ring and other was something that reminded me of the ring from that neared movie.

''Are you sure I married you?''

She was surprised by my question. She raised her eyebrow and looked at me.

''Your rings... One of them is not something I expected to see on my spouse...''

''Yes, that one is yours. Nurse gave it to me after they took you to the OR. ...''

She looked at the floor and her smile faded for few seconds...

''You had me worried sick...''

I took her hand and held it. It felt nice to hold her hand. It felt safe and familiar. She smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

''We had no time to get proper rings. You made jokes about it for first few weeks and after that you started liking your ring...''

''Oh... Really?''

''Yes... About the ring... It is from the movie...''

She took it off and gave it to me. I studied the ring and gave it back to her. I waited to see what will she do with it...

She sat on my bed and took my left hand...

''Want it back? Or maybe you want real wedding ring...?''

''Does it have some sentimental value to us?''

''Of course... It was my first nerd thing to get... I means a lot...''

I lifted my hand and smiled to her...

''Than, put it where it belongs...''

She took my hand and gently placed my ring on the finger. It felt nice. Somehow I felt married. That ring made me think about that ''other'' life I couldn't remember. I lost almost five years of my life. It was erased and I had to learn about that time. I wanted to know all about me and missing moments of my life. I would have to talk to my family, friends and try to remember my wife. I have a wife... I couldn't place that change anywhere. I knew I appreciated nice looking ladies, but never had anything to do with them.

''Holly, I know this is not easy for you, but I believe you should be the person who guides me though that missing memories and moments. I do not trust people easily, but I suppose I trust you since we are married. You must be something special since you broke all of my walls and got me to commit.''

My comment made her smile. I liked it. Hey eyes were beautiful when she smiled.

''We had to deal with walls on both sides. None of us had it easy and had reasons to built the fortress, not just walls... But, we made it. We did all we could and found that trust and partnership...and love...''

''Tell me our story...''

She was about to begin with the story, when my room door opened. My mother entered the room.

''Gail, oh, you are alive and O.K. I was so worried...''

''And you never came?''

My mother looked around the room giving Holly very bad looks.

''You were never alone. And I can't see the baby yet.''

I noticed some weird tension between her and Holly. What surprised me is that I had need to protect Holly, not side with my mother. At that time I had no idea what happened at the wedding and all that my mom did in five years. My last memory of my mother is fight because I said her friends son is pain in the... all possible locations... And she accused me of being snob and impossible to please. She shouted I will never get a husband and a family...Well, she was right on that one point... I am married to a girl... But, I believe she wouldn't be so happy if I mentioned any of that now... Holly was nervous. I noticed she had fought with herself. One part of her wanted to give us privacy, maybe a chance to fix our relationship and on the other hand she wanted to stay and protect me from my mother and her vicious words.

''Holly, could you bring the baby... I would love to see her?''

''I can try...''

She left the room and my mother seemed happy...

''Now, let's talk your divorce... You are straight now... You can have normal life...''

''What?''

''You are back at the time when you were normal. It will be fine... We can find you some nice young man who will love your girl and be proper father. Now my prayers are answered, you are normal...''

''Mother...''

Holly came with Rebecca. She was so small.

''You can't hold her because of the IV, but I can put her beside you in the bed so you can hold her with the other hand...''

I made myself comfortable and she put the baby beside me. She was mini Holly. She had tiny hands but very long and thin fingers...

''She would be grate piano player... or something that requires long fingers.''

That made Holly laugh. My mother approached the bed and looked at Holly...

''Dr Stewart, my daughter is normal now and I would be grateful if you would leave her and my granddaughter alone. She can have normal family. She is not sick anymore...''

''What?''

''She is normal now... My layer will send you divorce papers...''

''Mrs. Peck...''

''Mother...''

She wanted to tell me something so say something so she turned to bed and looked at baby.

''She doesn't look like you...She has dark hair and dark eyes...''

''Yes, she has. Rebecca is biologically mine.''

''Really? Wow... That sounds super fun... How did that happen?''

''You wanted my baby... Doctor suggested you to carry the baby because my blood pleasure was high. You said that you would do it if I can donate the egg. That was the only way for you to have my baby...''

''That is sick! That baby is not my grandchild...''

''What?''

''That baby is nothing to me...''

''But it is to me...''

''Gail, she tricked you into doing this...''

''No, mother... Rebecca is mine...I gave birth to her. She grew inside of me. She is my baby in all the way she could be.''

''But this deviant did this sick thing... Gail, there are so much reasons why men and women have children and family... This is sick...''

''Mother... If you plan in insulting MY child and MY wife, you may leave...''

''You don't even know her and you are defending her? And me? I am your family...''

''She is my wife. That makes her family too. Yes, I do not remember her, but she has done nothing but support me and take care of me. You came and started with insults.''

''Gail?''

''Mother...Leave...''

She took her things and left the room very angry...

''Thank you Gail...''

''Don't thank me...''

I went back to our baby and went back to that bubble. Me, my baby...and my wife...

''Holly, can you take her? It hurts...''

''Yes, I'll take her...''

She took the baby and set in the chair by the bed.

''She looks so cute in your arms. ''

''Thank you... I can't wait to take her home.''

''Yes...In a way me to.''

She sang some lulu bay... Baby loved to be in her arms... I was little bit jealous because I can't hold her like that and I can't be with my baby all the time. It was just a matter of moment until nurse comes and takes her away. As I was thinking about it, she came into the room.

''Hey Holly, I came to get her. Was she good?''

''Yes, she was. She even had some time with her mama...''

''Oh, Ms Peck, that's nice. I hope she didn't bother you...''

''She was nice, but I was in pain after some time...''

'' It will be better in time...''

''I can't wait...''

She left the room with the baby and Holly and I stayed alone... I remembered she owed me some answers.

''Where is my dad?''

''He is out of town...''

She took a long breath...

''Gail, they got divorced two years ago. He has new woman and you liked her. She is doctor, she is nice and she is very good for him. Her name is Susan and I believe you will like her again. I called him, they will come on Monday. They are in Thailand and there are no flights until Saturday...''

''Does he know about my memory loss?''

''Yes, he is informed about everything...''

''Why don't you go home? You look like you could use some sleep...''

''I'm fine...''

''Holly, my mother called you Dr Stewart... Are you really a doctor?''

''Yes, I am... I am pathologist...''

''That's creepy...''

''Sometimes... But you always tease me about my job...''

''Why?''

''Because I know your secret...''

''My secret?''

''About your schooling...''

''Oh... I graduated from college?''

''Yes, and you are almost done with you doctorate...''

''Wow, I didn't see that coming... ''

''We lived in Boston...I was doing my post doctorate and you did your doctorate in forensic chemistry. You were good. We joked that when we come back to Toronto you'll work with me. That I would get the chance to get you off the streets.''

''You don't like me being a cop?''

''It's not that. I was always proud of you. My girl was doing something big and important, but then I remembered all the dangers. Sometimes I would get very worried about you when I get some gunshot victims to work on. I feared one day it could be you. You would then tell me that is the part of your job and that we all could be shot...I had to learn to have faith that you would come home to me alive and in one peace. When you told me about the doctorate offer, one selfish part of me wanted you to do it so you would be off the streets. You would be safe and O.K.''

''You really love me?''

This conversation was weird. I just asked my wife if she loved me. Of course she loved me. She was here for days, putting up with a lot and she still had that smile when she healed me with something or talked about our past.

''Yes...''

''Thank you for all the things you are doing for me.''

''You don't need to thank me... I do it because...''

''You love me. I know... Now I need you to do something for me.''

''What is that?''

''Go home and have a night of normal sleep. In bed and change of close, normal food... And then come back tomorrow when you wake up. I promise, I'll be here...''

''You are sure ?''

''Yes, I am. You look worse than me and I believed that was hard to accomplish...''

''Fine, I'm going home...''

She got her things and proceed the bed. I think she wanted to kiss me but wasn't sure if she should. I was thinking about how could I make this less awkward. She was my wife. It was not her felt I don't remember her. I got her hand and pulled her to sit on the bed. I moved closer to her and kissed her on the lips. She looked surprised.

''I don't know why I did it... My head don't remember you, but my body needs you... When I got you on the bed, I didn't want to do that. I wanted to talk and then...''

She kissed me now...

''Stop talking... It's fine... We have all the time in the world... I promise...''

''What if my memory never comes back?''

''Then we have to make new ones... Don't worry...''

She got up and left. I stayed with feeling of peace because she loved me enough to stay with a broken person, and there was something inside of me that was new. I felt attracted to her, even with my memory loss I was interested in my wife... That was a good thing?


	15. Chapter 15

Two days went by. Baby was now in my room and I started walking around without Holly's help. My dad and his girlfriend were coming to see me. I got Holly to bring me new night gown and to make me look nice. I wanted to look nice for my dad. Bandages were removed from my had so hair covered those patches where they had to shave my head. Holly jacked I had sexy undercuts and I teased her that now I' very fashionable. When Holly got me to look nice, she gave me Rebecca to hold her and bond with the baby. My dad came and I was happy to see him.

''Baby girl. You look much better than I expected...''

''I was nicely taken care of. Apparently this one had trouble to go home, so I had my personal doctor all the time...''

''Thank you Holly for taking care of this one...''

She smiled at him and hugged him.

''Daddy, this is Rebecca, our girl...''

''She looks like Holly.''

''Yes, she does... She is mini mommy...and I like it...''

I was falling for my wife. I couldn't explain it to anyone... I felt nervous around her. She made me nervous, but safe at the same time.

''When are you going home?''

''I don't know. Holly has to ask them...''

''Well, I did... Since you are ok and baby is fine, how does tomorrow sound to you?''

''Really?''

''Yes...''

''Sounds grate.. I can't wait to get out of the hospital...''

''But, you have to behave and not force yourself too much...''

''I promise...''

''And I'll pretend to believe you. I can see your brain working and making planes how to work out and get into shape...''

''Not yet...but soon. I have to be back to my previous state. I'm fat, this is not my body...''

''You gave birth... This is your post baby body...''

''It is unattractive...''

''No, it is more sexy than ever...''

''You are not objective. I'm supposed to be sexy to you... We are married...''

She joked and made angry face..

''And who do you want to be sexy for? A?''

''Myself... And then...who knows...You will go back to work...And in movies, there is always some repairman willing to look under the head...''

''You are bad, very bad Ms Gail Peck...''

''Sorry to interrupt, but there is father in the room and a very small baby...''

''Dad, don't worry... You are old, you'll forget...''

''Ouch! Thank you... What's your name?''

''Hahira...Very funny...''

''Can I take her?''

''Yes, you can...''

My dad took her and carried her around the room. She was nice and she liked him. She liked all the attention and to be carried around.

''Gail, is it O.K. if I bring someone to you to meet...again?''

''Your lady friend? Sure... Holly said I liked her...''

''Yes, you did...Unless she and Holly talk blood, surgery and their things at the table...''

''Dad, don't worry. Holly can talk only about the baby now..''

''I heard that...''

''I know...''

Dad gave baby to Holly and she put her in the crib.

''She will take a nap soon.''

''She is very nice. And seems to be good baby... She hardly ever cries...''

''She does...when she wants to eat...''

''Oh, you are lucky. We couldn't get this one to shut up...and eat...''

''Yeh, and she hasn't changed that much...''

''I am still here...''

''Yes, you are... And you are the same as you were as the baby... You are stubborn, annoying and cute...''

''I am not cute...''

Holly laughed so hard...

''You are something else. You don't mind being called stubborn and annoying, but you mind cute... I really love you Gail Peck...''

''And I think I like you...''

''Like like me?''

''Well...Yes... Maybe... I don't know...''

My father cleared his trough. That was a bit awkward. She said she loves me. We both realized my father is in the room.

''I take it as my cue lo leave you alone... I will help you with anything you need. How is house getting along?''

''Well, my girls and Gail's friends are getting everything ready for them. My sister will stay at the apartment and we'll be at the lake. It's nice and quiet.''

''Well, Susan and I are available for all you need. She is so happy to meet the baby...''

''That would be nice...''

He kissed me and left the room. Holly sat back in the chair and beguine reading some nerdy magazine.

Next person to enter the room was younger version of Holly.

''Hi, I'm Elisabeth... Holly's sister...''

''Wow...You are identical...''

''I'm younger...''

'' Does that mean you think I look old?''

''No, I think that you still look hot...for your age...''

''What's wrong with your age? How old are you?''

''Thirty one...''

''And me?''

''Twenty eight...''

''And she?''

''Twenty one...''

''Oh, she is legal...''

''But she already does all the legal stuff. Actually, she and her GIRLFRIEND live in our apartment...''

''Girlfriend? Ha!''

''Yes, I'm more like her than you could guess.''

''Yes, I see you like flannel too...''

That made them laugh... I couldn't laugh that much because of my scar, but I just smiled at them. Next thing I know is that beautiful blond, blue eyed girl entered my room.

''Babe, I got lost... I found perfect present for your girls Holly...''

''Thank you Bethany...''

She turned to me and smiled.

''You look much better then they told me. You got us very worried...''

''I'm fine now...Just my memory...''

''Oh, sorry... I'm Bethany, Liz's girlfriend...''

''Oh... I get it...''

''Get what?''

''Elisabeth said she and her sister are more alike than I know... Let's say apparently they like the same type of girls... You look like my twin...''

''I do not know if this is appropriate to say, but I have better character than you. You can be very...difficult and the time...''

''You can say that I am a bithc... I do not mind...''

Holly laughed at us and Bethany was shocked.

''Her memory might be gone, but Gail I met is here and coming to surface..''

Elisabeth was standing above the crib and looking at the baby.

''She is a true Collins...''

''She has nothing to do with Nick..''

There was silence in the room. Two of them looked at Holly who waved her head...

''Is he the father?''

''No, he is not... She is talking about something else... My last name is...was Collins... I changed it when I came here. I'll tell you the story again some other time. But, she is still Collins and she is talking about baby looking like my parents.''

''Will they meet her?''

''I don't think so... We are not close..at all. My sisters might come at some point...''

''More sisters?''

''Yes, there is four of us girls...''

''Hm... That is a lot of people... I hope you do not expect me to give birth to that much babies?''

''Don't worry. I'm fine with two or even one...''

''Thank you, my lady parts and stomach are very grateful.''

''I understand your memory loss, but this is just stating the obvious.. She also has lady parts, that you love and visit often...''

thanks for that image in my head.

''...and she can give birth too...Stop looking at me like that... All we know how often you get down and dirty... Ok, maybe she doesn't but I have a feeling she might know just as soon as her body feels better. I see you looking at her new curves, and I might say she is lucky that that scar and other bruises are there... You would just...''

''Elisabeth!''

''Sorry, just stating the obvious... You BOTH can't wait...''

Holly was blushing. Apparently we have healthy sex life...

''I sent pictures to the girls. Pam says she is just like you when you were the baby... She and Maria will visit by the end of the month... This is the first girl in the family. All of the sisters have mail children... but you Holly...''

''One more reason for our father to call me names...''

''Actually, no... He wanted a granddaughter. He doesn't know what to do with boys. He had only girls...''

At one moment I noticed some hope on her face. Will this baby help mend our broken families? Will we be good parents? Will I recover my memories? Would her sister like me? Did they like me before?

_So many questions..._


	16. Chapter 16

Finally I'm going home. I woke up around four in the morning because Rebecca was hungry. I got out of the bed and made her a bottle. Because of all the antibiotics and things I got I was told not to breastfeed for at least a week after we leave the hospital. I made her milk and took her out of the crib. She looked at me and I was hooked. She was amazing. I started feeding her and she fell asleep in the middle of the feeding. I took her to bed with me and let her nap on my chest. Holly came at eight and baby woke up.

''Hello girls... Are you ready to go home?''

''Yes, we are mommy... We are so ready...''

''O.K. I brought you sweats and set shirt. I'll help with the sneakers and for the baby, well that is with Oliver who is coming any minute...''

''Can you take her so I can get ready?''

''Yes, sure... Come to mommy. I missed you so much... Now we are going home and we will be together all the time... Just us girl... You me and mama...''

I changed into things she brought me and packed what I had in the bag. She was playing with Rebecca and didn't see me coming back in the room.

''It will be fine. We will help mama remember nice things about our life and we will give mama all our love and support... I promise soon we will be fine and having a perfect time together. But you need to help and let her sleep and rest to recover... Promise my sweet baby...''

''I'm done...''

She gave me the baby and got my sneakers. She helped me put them on and tied my laces. When she finished, Oliver same with baby bag and we prepared Rebecca for the small trip we were taking. We left the hospital and got to the car. Holly put the baby in her chair and helped me into the car. The drive was pleasant. We were silent, but it didn't bother us. We knew we have a lot of work ahead of us now that we are going back to reality. We will have to learn to be a couple again. We arrived to my lake house and I felt happy. I had nice memories of this place. She took the baby and we left bags and everything in the car. We entered the house and it was full of people. My friends, her friends and some family we have left. My dad was with Susan and she came to say hi.

''I'm so glad to see you again. I'm sorry about everything that happened...''

''Thank you... We are fine and back home so...Nothing is wrong. We will be good. I am Peck, we are special...''

''Yes, you are.''

Holly was with her friends and the baby at the opposite part of the room. Her friends were so happy to see the baby and they brought many gifts. We got so many things for the baby. Living room was loaded with presents.

''It's presents time... Mommies, take a seat...''

Holly got me to lay down on the sofa and she sat by my feet. She was passing me gifts so I would open them. First box was small and it was from Susan. It was small locket with Rebecca's picture with us. Apparently Steve or my dad took the picture. It was so cute. Our first family picture. In other box was the same picture, just bigger and in very nice frame. Holly's friends bought Rebecca very cute dresses but it was all for when she grows a bit. Wendy made her a gift. She made her five tiny flannel shorts. I just looked at her, Holly and our friends couldn't stop laughing.

''She has to have her uniform for girl nights...''

''Yes, but we will not know who she liked for a long time. Maybe you wasted all the flannel?''

''Nah...Boys like it too. She will get lucky anyhow with baby pictures in these babies...''

''You are crazy...''

''And you love me.''

''Can we not discuses my babies' love life... I'm getting nervous...''

''Oh, who would have guessed, Gail in mom mode...''

''Shut it! She is my baby and she will never date... ANYONE...''

My dad and Oliver smiled at me...

''Good luck with that...''

''I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it...''

''Honey, I do not know how many bodies Holly can get rid of it...''

'' She has all the nerdy magazines and things...She is creative...''

''Thank you...''

''Did you just remember that?''

''No, she had it in the hospital...''

''Oh, sorry...''

''Don't be... We are heading in the good direction. Baby and me are home. It's matter of time before I remember...''

Apparently some of the guests were not happy about me remembering... Something was happening, but I had no idea what... I was so overwhelmed with people and the baby that I put that on the side. Rebecca fell asleep and Holly took her to bed. We opened the rest of the presents and they were amazing. Elisabeth got her small lab coat and Bethany embodied Dr. Baby Stewart. It was so funny... Guests left two hours later. Elisabeth and Bethany stayed with us for the night. They went to kitchen to make lunch and we stayed in the living room.

''This was nice. I had fun..''

''Me to. It was grate... We have crazy friends.''

''That we do.''

''Do you want to go to bed? Sofa doesn't look comfortable...''

''I might take a nap.''

She took me to our room and helped me to bed.

''Can you stay with me until I fall asleep? I want you to tell me something about us and memories that are important and made in this house...''

She smiled at me.

''Hm... This is the place where we...confessed our feelings to each other for the first time. We even made love to each other here for the first time...''

''Him... And how was that?''

''It was scary, but amazing.''

''Scary?''

''It was our first time... You could have easily ran for your life...''

''Oh, Gail Peck is no coward...''

''I know...But Gail rarely deals with feelings.''

''That is true...''

''But when you did... We started having something amazing. You were different from what people told me you are. If you ask me, something was different with us from the first day. You were definitely something special. You were witty, sarcastic, sometimes mean...but all together special. I manage to see real you before many of your friends did. I got to see you smile, I got to see you cry and I got to see you shy... You had to learn to apologize and show more human side to the people.''

''What do you mean ''human side'' ? ''

''You made comments that hurt people. You were cranky, unkind and in all the Gail manner all the time. I got a lot of thank you after we started hanging out and dating because you became more secure in yourself and that made you less mean.''

''So, I am not easy...?''

''That depends on what are you asking..''

She winked at me...

''Holly! What does that mean?''

''Some of the men you worked with and slept with claimed it was easy to get you to bed...''

''And you?''

''I didn't want that...''

''You didn't want to sleep with me? Why? I'm hot...''

She smiled and took my hand...

''I did, but I wanted you... All of you...Not just sex...I believe we could have had sex much earlier than we did. You were pretty touchy feely when you were drunk. But if we had done it that way... I honestly believe you would pretend in the morning that nothing happened. We would have awkward situations at work and I didn't want that...I knew that I had to let you do things at your paste...''

''Thank you, I guess...''

''You're welcome...''

I took a short nap and got down to the dining room. They haven't seen me so they kept talking about me and Holly. Liz was teasing her about me being home...

''So, How does it feel to have her home?''

''I don't know... It is nice. I'm glad she is home. ''

''Do you miss her? I mean, Gail before the...''

''I know what you think...''

She made brake and took few breaths...

''I do miss the freedom to love her and not scare her, but I do not miss all the fighting, her temper and all the bad things in past few months. I love her so much and I am not sure what is ahead of us. I miss my wife, but I know there is so much of her in this new Gail. She just needs some time to relax and feel us as friends and family...''


	17. Chapter 17

I gave my best to forget about things Holly said. I wanted to know what was going on, but on the other hand I wanted to have the most of our time together. I believed we had some simple problems and that it would surface in my memory or everyday life again. Holly insisted I take the room in the bottom floor of the house so I don't climb the stairs and she said she will take care of the baby, until I am recovered. At first I felt like she is shutting me out, but when I heard how many times baby cries and wakes up during the night, I was grateful for the sleep and rest she offered. I didn't move to the master bedroom after I recovered. I stayed in the other room because I wanted us to start properly and not force relationship just because we were married. She would fall asleep with me in my room and then leave later during the night. We almost never had alone time because our baby was piece of work. She wanted attention all the time and when she would sleep, we also slept. I was getting to know my wife and baby and I had so much fun. Christmas came, so Holly baby and me went to the city to get presents for everyone. We had so much fun. Holly carried the baby in some strange thing that looked like scarf and baby was comfortable and close to her. She liked being close to Holly. Sometimes I felt jealous because I believed baby loves her more. At the end of the day car was full of presents. Holly had surprise for me. During our time at the city, Oliver , Steve, Chris and Dov got us a big tree. When we came home I was so happy to have the tree and excided to decorate it. Us, girls took care of the tree. All of them brought us some ornaments and we had so much fun. Rebecca was napping in her carrier and we all decorated the tree. After decorating, they put all the presents under our tree.

''We are having dinner all together for the Christmas. They are all spending the night.''

''All of them? Where will they all sleep?''

''We'll manage somehow Gail. Don't worry... Maybe you can sleep with Holly and let two people sleep in your room?''

I looked at her. She shrugged and blushed.

''Sure... She can sleep in our room.''

''Good. We'll bring some of our camping beds and they could be blown up so we can use them too.''

''Fine, I'll let you boys figure that part...''

''Holly, we have to get food for everyone...''

''Yes, but some other girls will cook too.''

''This will be huge...''

''Yes , it will.''

I smiled. I felt happy and excited. First party as a family . Holly was happy too. She made to long list and I was surprised how detailed it was. She was so precise that it was funny. She fed the baby and put her to sleep. I went to my room and went to bed too. Holly got me some books to read before bed, so I took one of them and started reading. She came to my room and go to bed with me. We made planes for the Christmas and she told me stories about our Christmases in Boston and how much I teased her for being Christmas Nazi. Listening to her I got the impression we had a very nice life. I wanted to remember all of that.

''Holly, tell me about our last Christmas...''

She smiled...

''It was eventful. I had to stay in the lab and work on some remains because me and some other doctors took the mass grave case and we had about hundred corpses to work on. We were so tired and had so much work. Each body was severely mutilated and it took so much time to describe and note all the injuries. You went home because your parents got divorced and Steve wanted you to try and make peace with mama Peck, but it was impossible. She blamed us for the end of her marriage and she told you bad things about me and our idea to expend the family. Every night you cried when we skipped and I told you to come home to me. You did come home. On Christmas eve, I was in the morgue working on some poor girls remains and you came with food and two bottles of beer. You looked at me form the door and used one of your favorite farces when we are alone in the morgue or lab.

_''Nerd, you better take of your gloves and all that yucky stuff, because you are in for the make out of your life...''_

That made me laugh.

''So, Elisabeth is right when she says we can't keep our hands from each other?''

''In a way. She makes it sound so cheap and like we are some animals in heat. We have very gentle and loving relationship. We are partners, close and it's not just the sex. We hold hands, go to the movies, we go to dinners, we cuddle on the sofa and watch some stupid movies. We have it all, not just amazing sex life.''

''Is our sex life really that amazing?''

She got some hair from my face and caressed my cheek.

''Gail, it is amazing, it is more than that... But it's not because we do some crazy things, it's amazing because of what we feel for each other. We are lovers and close friends... We sheared a lot of secrets with each other in the very early stage of our relationship, and that is important and big.''

Baby woke up and she went to change her and probably feed her again.

''Good night Gail.''

''Night Holly...''

In the morning I found her and Rebecca outside coming back from the walk and bringing breakfast. ''We got food...''

''Yummy! What did my girls bring?''

''There are some bagels, bread and something full of cheese. You will love it...''

''Sounds great. Girls are still in bed...''

'' I have no doubt. It is only ten in the mourning...''

''I miss college..I suppose my life was as interesting as theirs..''

''No, our life was in the lab... Not like theirs...''

''You must be right...''

''Of course I am, I am a scientist... I'm always right.''

I took the baby and out of nowhere placed small kiss on Holly's lips. She couldn't make any comments or ask questions because the girls were coming down.

''Hi girls...''

''Hey...''

''What are your plans for today? When are people coming?''

''You get your breakfast and after that we leave... Is that OK?''

''Yes, fine with me and B...''

Bethany and Elisabeth went shopping with us so we could do it faster and split assignments Holly gave us. My beloved OCD wife... I think I fell in love with her (again) after seeing that list she made. She didn't just put the name of the product we needed. She put the name of the brand too. So we had to buy specific things. It made our shopping harder, but more fun since Liz and me made fun of Holly behind her back. Baby was glued to her and out of that scarf she was observing the world. I stood beside Holly and on purpose took the wrong brand of the soap and I could swear that baby made face at me like she was telling me it was wrong and to put it back. Yes, Holly's genes were something... Baby looked at me as Holly looked at me five minutes before that when I put wrong conditioner in our cart.

''Our baby frees me out...''

''Why? she is such an angel...''

''She gave me one of your looks when I do something wrong...''

She started laughing like crazy.

''Oh, you are something special...''

''No, she is just scary sometimes... Why can't I have mini Me?''

''Because my mini Me is cute and yours would be...scary...''

''I hate you Holly Stewart...''

''You'll get over it...''

We finished our little shopping and got home. Andy, Tracy and Celery were already there. They started cooking and Steve and Oliver were so into some hockey game they didn't even notice us.

''Hello boys, there is car full of bags with your name on it...''

''We are your superior officers...''

''On maternity leave and leave, I do not have superiors...Just guests...Now, go...''

They put things in the kitchen and I went with baby to take a nap. We took longer nap than we were supposed to do. Holly woke me up around six and took the baby to change and feed her. I took the shower and changed my sheets. Someone else was sleeping in my room tonight. I changed my clods and went to the living room. It looked so great. There were some more presents under the tree and it seemed we have room just filled with presents. There was thirty people eating in the house. We gathered all the tables from the house and made it into one big so all of us could fit. Holy came to living room with baby in her arms. Rebecca was dressed as little rainwear and Holly was in flannel shirt and ripped jeans. She looked almost as young as her sister. Conversation during dinner was loud. everybody was in a good mood. I had fun watching them. After dinner, Holly's friends took the party into their hands. They played some good music and we all danced. Rebecca fell asleep and I took her to her room. When I came back, party was getting more interesting. Holly was dancing with her friends. She had moves, and booty worthy of anyone's attention.

''Stop staring at my wife's ass...''

''Uuuuhuuu... Who is getting little green?"

''Don't worry Peck, no one has the chance. That one is mad about you...''

''Still, don't stare...''

She offered me her hand.

''Come here, dance with me...''

I danced with her and had so much fun in doing so. It felt nice to be in her arms. Around two in the morning we went to bed. There was silence. We were lying on the bed facing each other and none of us wanted to speak. It was nice. I liked the silence with her. I was studying her face. She was beautiful. Even in a worn out shirt and ripped jeans, she was hot as hell.

''Holly...Can I ask you something?''

''Yes, ask me...''

''Can you kiss me?''

She blinked...once, twice...

''Gail? Are you sure?''

''Yes, I would like you to kiss me...''

She got closer to me and placed her hand on my face. She gentry stroked my cheeks and got over my lips with her thumb. After that she looked me in the eyes looking for perdition to do it. I nodded and she got closer to me. Her lips gently touched mine and she pulled away.

''No, don't! Please don't stop...''

I got her hand and pulled her back in my arms and I kissed her. Kiss was very gentle and innocent at the very beginning. I deepened the kiss and felt like she is holding back. I broke the kiss and looked at her.

''Holly, I'm fine... I will not brake... Just behave normal for us. If it is too much for me, I'll stop you or even myself. I promise...''

''O.K.''

We kept kissing and I started touching her body. My arms knew her. It felt like I'm touching my own body. My body knew what she likes and how to get her...excited. I unbuttoned her shirt and started kissing her neck and collarbone. Her berating was faster and she was trying to keep her moans under control. She was ashamed of how much she wanted me.

''No, no... Better stop it now than regret it later...''

''Holly, I want to do it...''

''Gail, it is not good idea...Baby will be hungry in two hours.''

''We have time...''

''Gail...''

I got out of bed and opened the door. Elisabeth and Bethany were making out on the sofa.

''Girls, you are on baby duty until I have some time alone with my wife... Are we clear?''

''Already? Wow, didn't take you long time...''

''I will ignore your comments. See you later.''

I came back to my room and found Holly sitting on my bed with confused face.

''Gail, I'm not sure if it is good idea...''

''Holly, shut up and make love to me. Maybe I remember something...''

''That is very manipulative...''

''It is ,but you will not say no to that...''

''I really don't like you sometimes...''

''That is not important. I want you just for your body and all the stuff I heard you can do in bed... No feelings.''

''Gail! That is...oh, you are bad, very bad...''

''I know, but I'm also tired from all the talk. Let's get to doing things.''

I locked the door and took off my pajama. I was naked in front of her after more than month. She was staring at me.

''It's not nice to stare... ''

''I just enjoy the view.''

'' It's not as perfect as it was but...''

''It's you and I love you...''

''Strip Nerd...''

''You used to love to take my things off..''

''I might still find some trill in that...''

I approached the bed and started kissing her. She placed her hands around my waste and her fingers on my skin felt great. I took her shirt off and threw it on the floor. Her jeans were on the floor few seconds later. I had her naked in a less then minute and then I could get to know her body again. She was amazing, gentle and very passionate. I had so much fun making love to her. It was something new and old at the same time. She was laying on her side and looking at me.

''Wow, now I know why I married you. That was awesome..''

''Thank you... I love to please...''

''Holly...''

''Yes?''

''I...I...think I love you...''

''I love you too.''


	18. Chapter 18

We had perfect mourning. I woke up first and I couldn't take my eyes of her. She was sleeping on her stomach and I enjoyed view onto her back. I came closer to her and started trailing kisses down her back.

''Mmmmm, I love waking up like this...''

''I like waking you up...''

She turned to face me and we started kissing.

''You have no idea how much I would love to stay in bed with you, but we are parents now and maybe we should liberate Liz and Bethany of our little offspring?''

''You are no fun in your mama mode...''

''I know, but we knew what we are getting into... Get dressed, I'll bring her to our room.''

I put on my PJ's and after some time she came back with Rebecca in her arms. I took the baby and the bottle to feed her. Holly was in bed with us and she had such a proud smile.

''What?''

''Nothing, I'm just happy...''

I kissed her and she smiled.

''I am too.''

''Look baby, we are family...''

Rebecca fell asleep between me and her and we just couldn't stop looking at her. I had a feeling we have good life ahead of us. After some time, Holly went back to work. We sent to Boston our final papers and waited for the call to go there and elaborate our work. I decided to stay with baby some more time and then after I officially got my doctor title, I came back to work as a cop but with promise to Holly I would give a thought to working in a lab. It was fun to be on the streets again. Bethany's parents recommended one lady to be the nanny and we flew her to Canada to live with us. She was very nice and we trusted her with the baby. After work I started having therapy sessions in order to regain my memory. I heard it would help. I regained some of my memories and she told me that I was doing good and that anything can trigger my memories and help in process of recovery. She wanted me to talk to my mother, but I had no intention in doing so.

''I will contact anyone you want me to, but not her...''

''Why?''

''She doesn't respect my marriage and my family. She said that Rebecca is not her granddaughter. And that is wrong. She may be Holly's biologically, but she is mine to. I carried the baby, I gave birth. She is mine too.''

''Fine, maybe we should wait to contact your mother. Maybe you need time.''

It was almost summer. Holly and I took the weekend off and with Bethany , Liz, baby and our friends we went camping. I was not very happy about it, but when I saw how much fun Holly and Rebecca were having, I decided to give it a try. It was special. It was first time shearing an experience with the baby and that made it more special. Steve and Tracy had a big news for us.

''We are pregnant and getting married in a few weeks.''

everybody cheered and there was a lot of tears and hugs. We were happy. Oliver was deep in his thoughts.

''New baby... That is amazing...''

''Would you like to have a new baby?''

''I don't know. I'm forty something and I am not sure if Celery would like to have a baby...''

''You know that I never wanted a baby until I met Holly. She made me want all the nine yards of the family life...''

''She is amazing... And you are so lucky to have someone love you so much.''

''I love her too. She is something different. I married a rare one...''

''And that will probably make you or brake you...''

''What do you mean?''

''She has some special way of protecting her family. You would pull out your gun, and she will create some bubble for family based on her love. She is not violent, she is gentle, patient and so graceful.''

''You should see her with all those things she uses during an autopsy. She can cut and crack ribs just like little violent me. ''

''I never said she is weak, I said she is graceful and nice...''

When I came back to our tent, Rebecca was asleep and Holly was reading some science nerdy thing...

''Hi babe...''

I got to her and kissed her with all I've got.

''Love you too, but what's wrong?''

''Do you want to have another baby with me?''

''You want to get pregnant again?''

''No, I want mini Me... It's your turn now Stewart...''

''So, you're sneaking into my bed to get me knocked up?''

''Maybe... And when we came back home, we're giving the baby to my father for a few days and then I have every intention of fucking you in every room in the house...''

I started taking off her shirt and kissing her neck...

'' You know no matter how much we do it, it won't do the job? We need the doctor, lab and the donor...''

''Shut up...''

When we arrived home, we started with process of founding a donor and all it takes to get her pregnant. We kept it a secret because we were not sure if she could get pregnant right away. Our doctor gave us the green light for insemination and we did it almost a month after we talked about the baby. We were excited. I was told not to expect much, but I believed we could have both children from just one try. She didn't have any of the symptoms so I was getting ready to be supportive and give her more strength to try again until we get pregnant. In the precinct something changed in less than an hour. Everybody was nervous and something was wrong. I came to Andy hoping for an answer.

''What is happening?''

''Someone just called about sighting of Perik...''

''Perik? And who is he?''

''Just some...long story...Got to go...''

She went away to fast... Something was going on. That name sounded familiar... I went to my computer and run a search for his name. His wrap sheet was very long and he had a long criminal career, but what got my attention was his picture. I had some flashbacks to the rape and kidnapping. I started searching for something about it. I found one file that was almost hidden. It had my name and all that was written about the rape and kidnapping. I got to read about Jerry's death, my injuries and all of the things that happened. And all the sudden I had a flash back to the note in the flowers. I remembered the ultrasound and that My girls that was written. I remembered the doctor's office, fight with Holly and everything she feared I would remember... I picked up mu jacket and went to the morgue. I found her with some of the interns. She was giving them assignments for tomorrow and they were discussing their rotations.

''Hi love... What brings you here?''

''Did you honestly believe I will never remember?''

''Gail... How could you?''

''How could I what?''

''Not tell me about the baby, about Perik and all the things... You let me love her and didn't tell me she was my rapist child...''

''First of all, she is OUR child and no one else's! Secondly, we do not know who her biological father is. And we don't know if he sent you all the signs just to torture you. We know nothing...''

''You didn't let me test her...''

''What would you do if she is his child?''

''Do you love her?''

I kept silent. I loved her, but she could be Periks child. Thinking about Rebecca made me feel raped again... She was identical to Holly, like she was her clone. She had nothing reminding me that there is another set of DNA in the game.

''I need to think about everything...''

I left the morgue and took very long walk. My brain hurt how much I was thinking about it all. I came home around two in the morning. Holly was in bed with baby sleeping on her chest. I couldn't look at her without seeing was not ours anymore, she was his in my eyes. I felt guilty and angry, but I couldn't change my mind. I went to guest room and spent a night there. In the mourning Holly was feeding Rebecca in the kitchen.

''Can you take her from me for a minute? I need to reheat her food.''

I wanted to do it, but I couldn't. I just waved my head and lifted my hands...

''I'm sorry...I 'm so sorry...I can't...''

I left for work. I left her a massage that I will be few days at the boy's house because I need some time to think. She never answered my calls and any of the massages. I came back home after one week and found it empty... Her things and Rebecca's were gone. I tried to call her office, but her secretary was nor passing my call to her. I was lost by the end of the day. Elisabeth was shocked when I told her what has happened. She was angry at me, but it seemed like she really knew nothing about Holly and the baby. I was so broken too. I couldn't sleep in our bed because it smelled like her. Everything reminded me of her. At work people pretended like they knew nothing. Of course, all of them knew something was wrong since she was not in the morgue when they went there. My father was said about the split. He was my biggest support. A month after she left my mother started torturing me about dating men and being normal. I was so dead inside that I didn't care about anything. I got so absorbed into my work that I was promoted into detective. Finally my mother's dream came true. I was making progress at work. She got me to date my partner. We were wrong from the very start but I couldn't be alone anymore. I felt so empty and like nothing made since. I was watching Tracy being so happy and pregnant that I envied her. She and my brother were building something. That reminded me of Holly and pushed me back to bed with Brian. I was on birth controlee, I had no intention having his baby. I kept locket with my little family hidden and I took off my wedding ring to have it around my neck. Brian has teased me about being a nerd and fool for having the ring. He told me he will get me better, but I told him not to even try.

''That ring is my good luck charm. It has deep meaning to me...''

It has been six months since she left. I missed her so much. Sometimes I would drive to the lake house just to feel her presence there. Nothing changed in that house. I left everything as she left it that day. I was sorting some things and I found her letter.

''Gail,

I'm sorry, but I had to do this. I couldn't stand the fact that you are rejecting Rebecca and the way you looked and talked about her. I love you so much and I will probably love you for the rest of my life, but I can't live like that. I can't be selfish and stay with you just to see you reject our child. I am your wife and the time spent with you was the happiest time in my life, but I'm something more important than wife now. I am the mother and my BABIES come first, before any marriage and any love, my maternity is above all. I will rather rise them alone than let you make difference between them. On the day you didn't want to take Rebecca I learned that I was pregnant. I wanted to make us special dinner and then tell you all, but you left and behaved very badly towards Rebecca. I couldn't take it. I can't take it.. I'm sorry for leaving, but it was the best thing to do... In the envelope you have her DNA results. As you see, I never opened them. They have no meaning to me. She is my girl regardless of the other DNA.

Take care and be happy,

Forever yours

Holly ''

I got the results from the envelope and read them carefully. I read them five times. I couldn't believe what they said. I went completely numb.


	19. Chapter 19

''Rebecca Elisabeth Stewart peck is no mach to Robert Perik''

I read that part for the millionth time that day. I had to find her, I had to tell her I'm sorry and I had to know about the other baby. She will give birth in three months, I had to be there. I took my phone and started dialing numbers of people that might know something. No one said anything about Holly and where she was. I started looking for her all the ways I knew how. She couldn't have disappeared from the face of the earth. I made promise to myself I will find her. Finding the letter and learning that we might have another baby on the way gave me reason to live again. I took some time off and went to Boston. I met with our friends and none of them gave me answers. They just gave me looks and judgments I couldn't take. I know I was wrong, but I was also very hurt no one understood how hurt I was because of the secrets she kept from me. I had all the right to be angry and hurt. I spent two weeks looking for her. Everywhere I looked it was a dead end. I berried myself into my work. Brian and I got a murder case. Husband and wife were killed two days after the wedding. Nothing was taken from their apartment. All the money and presents were there. Body was taken to the morgue when we got there. I noticed that some of the technicians were looking at me but I decided to ignore it. We talked to some witnesses and then it was time to talk to the pathologist. Since she left I was avoiding to go there. I didn't want to face those people. They knew us, knew our story and they would remind me of Holly and all the times I sneaked in just to see her, kiss her or do something more...

''You are creped out by this place... Is that why you never come here?''

''No, but I have my reasons.''

We entered the lab and we were waiting for the doctor to come.

''I hate this place. It gives me the creeps. All the dead and that offal smell..''

''Then I advise you not to come and to respect the dead when you are here...If you want to come to my morgue, you'll have to behave...''

_Holly..._

I turned around and saw her standing at the door. She was about seven months pregnant and looked so beautiful. She put her hands over her belly, like she had to protect the baby. She seemed nervous and a little bit angry.

''Detective Peck, long time no see...''

''Holly...''

She looked at me with a warning.

''Dr. Stewart...''

''I must say I admire you. You are a woman doing this job... And above all, pregnant woman. How does your husband deal with your job and all that comes with it?''

''Detective, this is the room where only lives that are important are lives of people on these tables. Do you understand?''

''Yes, I do... Sorry...''

She approached husbands body.

''Blunt trauma to the head... It was something made of metal or some material that doesn't leave particles.''

''How do you know that?''

I answered instead of her bending over the body to see it better.

''The wound is clean. No particles that may tell what the weapon is made of.''

She nodded.

''Wife on the other hand... She has over twenty stab wounds. She was alive for the most of the time. I believe that last wounds that were made were meant to kill her. She died of exsanguinations. Knife was with a long blade, hunting or army knife. That is my guess. We found some skin under her nails, but my bet is on the husband. Apparently they had intercourse before they were killed. She was not...forced to have intercourse. And we found traces of semen.''

She avoided the word rape for my sake.

''So, you are saying she was not raped, and that she had wild sex with husband?''

''No, I'm saying she had conceptual sex with someone. Husband has scratches on his back that would be something made during sex.''

''I don't get it...''

''She doesn't assume or make guesses. She will tell you if the husband was in bed with her when the results are back. It will take probably until tomorrow for it all to be done...''

'' Who would hurt her like that? She really suffered...''

''She died after him. She watched him die, or maybe his death was an accident.''

Brian wanted to make a joke and I may say it was a stupid one...

''Well, anyone with the wife had this idea...''

We both looked at him.

''You are lucky never to experience marriage with a woman.''

He smiled looking for support. Holly looked at me and then at him. She was beyond pissed.

''Detective, I have a wife and never in my life, regardless of what she had done, I considered to stab her over twenty times or kill her in any other way... And trust me, she is not the easy one...Never was, and never will be...''

Shock was all over his face.

''Oh, I... I'm sorry. Well I'll see you Gale in the office. I'm leaving. Fill me in on what doctor found.''

He left and we were finally alone.

''Don't you dare say a word Gail.''

''Holly...Please listen...''

''It wasn't enough to sent your mother with the divorce papers , so now you have to flung your new boyfriend in front of my face?''

''Divorce papers?''

''Yes, Gail... Your mother told me all about your perfect new life. You are happy, in love and want a new life... I should have listened to my friends. They knew you would go back to men.''

''I never heard of divorce papers...I was looking for you for a long time. You never answered my calls or massages...''

''You never answered mine to.''

''What? You wrote to me?''

''I sent you a massage that I'm carrying twins and called to come to the ultrasound. I waited for an hour for you to come...''

''I never got the massage. I never got a word from you...''

''It doesn't matter now. I signed the papers and we are done.''

'' You really want a divorce?''

'' I'm pregnant. I often have no idea what I want. But I know I do not want to be a Burdon and married to someone who doesn't love me.''

''But I do... I love you so much...''

''How long did it take you to get into his bed?''

''Not long, but... It was easy. He could never hurt me. I could never love him...''

''You took off your ring, you cheated, and now you ask me if I want that divorce?''

I got the ring out of my shirt.

''I never really took it off. I made them believe I did. They stopped asking questions after I took it off.''

There was the silence.

''How is she?''

'' You have no right to ask. You abandoned her... And now you know she is not his and all the sudden she is your child again.''

''No, I went back home to try and fix things. To build relationship with her again, but you took her form me...''

''And what was I supposed to do? Stay and see you favor the boys one day because they were not HIS children? See Rebecca suffer because her mama likes boys more?''

''I wanted her back regardless of the paper that says who's DNA helped create her...''

''I have problem believing you Gail.''

''She turned one month ago... I had a present for her. I bought her things hoping that one day I will find her and be with both of you.''

''It doesn't work that way..''

''I can hope and dream...''

''In somebody else's arms? How romantic?!''

''YOU LEFT ME! YOU NEVER CALLED! NEVER ANSWERED MY CALLS! AND I NEVER STOPPED LOOKING FOR YOU!''

''Stop right there! I left and I took care of the tiny person that was OUR responsibility. You looked at her with hate, you saw him in her and I couldn't take it... She is just a baby and it's not her fault. She didn't have any say in who the parents are. But it was our responsibility to be there and love her.''

''I do love her...''

''Prove it...''

''How?''

Her phone was ringing.

''Yes, this is she... Hi Elena... No, you can come. I'm waiting... See you...''

''I should be going. You have someone coming.''

''Sit right there and don't move...''

I set on the very same chair I set when we met. Memories came rushing. Few minutes later beautiful women came in with a cute little girl in a red coat.

''Mommy, mommy...''

''Hey love. How was your day?''

''Mammy, mammy...''

She lifted her hands for Holly to take her. That made me laugh. She turned her head and Elena looked at my direction and then at Holly.

She noticed me and gave me a wave. Holly put her down and she came to me...

''Hi baby girl...''

She smiled at me and then looked at Holly asking for permit ion to approached me. She offered her hand for me to shake. I took her hand and that almost made me cry. She lifted her hands for me to take her and I took her. She hugged me and nuzzled into my neck. Holly gave Elena the nod to leave us and she went. I noticed Holly standing nervous and looking at us. Rebecca held me stronger and that made me cry... It also made Holly cry. I could hear her mumble.

''Stupid hormones. I hate them...''

''It will pass. Just give it some time...''

She fell asleep in my arms. Holly set across from me and just looked at us.

''What will we do? How do we fix this mess? She needs us both.''

''You two come home and we take it from there...''

''Gail, there are no magical solutions for this. You are with somebody and I need safety and peace to give birth and raise these children.''

I took her hand.

''I'm not giving up on our family. You fought for me when I lost my memories, and now it is my turn. I never filed for that divorce. I never stopped looking for you and I know about the DNA and pregnancy just for over two weeks. I wanted two of you back not knowing about the babies. ''

''Than what happened?''

''Take my phone from my jacket and call your cell..''

She did it. It gave her that the number is disconnected. Someone blocked our phones.

''This is weird.''

''Holly, would you two go with me to Steve's tonight. Tracy is giving birth any minute. They invited me to dinner...They missed you too and they missed her.''

''Sure... But this means nothing. We have a lot of work to do...''

She stood up from the chair and went to check if the results came from the lab. I put Rebecca in her stroller and she kept sleeping. I came closer to Holly and she just looked at me.

''Can I?''

''It seems just...''

I took her hand and walked her to the chair in the corner. I set there and lifted her shirt. I was jealous. Seven months pregnant with twins and she looked better than me during my pregnancy. I put my hands on her belly and I started rubbing it.

''Hi boys, I'm your other mama. If you kick ant don't give your mammy any sleep that is because of your Peck genes. My mother said I was a kicker and never a good baby. Your mammy is in for a ride with you. I'm sorry I wasn't there all the time, but now I am...''

I kissed her belly and started crying.

''I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...''

She put her hands on my head and pulled my pins. My hair was down and she played with it. It was familiar, I felt home.

''I love you Holly...''

She was silent...She kept playing with my hair...I kept my head on her belly stroking it with my right hand. She moved away from me. I was surprised by the sudden movement. She lifted my chin and kissed me. It felt amazing. It felt right and so special. I felt whole again.

''I love you too.''

I got up from the chair and hugged her. I needed to hold her and be held by her. She was reserved at the very beginning and then she put her arms around me too. We kissed some more. It felt right. It felt good.

''I love you Nerd...I love you so much... Don't ever leave again...''

''Don't give me reasons to live...''

Babies kicked and I felt it.

''Wow... They are little soccer players...''

''Tell that to my insides. I believe that they rearranged my insides...''

''I think Rebecca did the same with me...''

''She was nicer... She has my genes...''

''Come on Nerd... what's wrong with my genes?''

''Have you met your family Gail?''

''You're right.''

I couldn't stop kissing her. It felt great. Our kissing was interrupted by Rebecca waking up.

''Mommy, mommy...''

''She could always pick her moments...''

''Yes, and those are your genes Stewart...''

''Shut up!''

I took her from the stroller and got her to Holly. She took her and after few minutes gave me the baby back.

''Mama, you change her...''

''Let's see who has a smelly diaper?''

''Meeee...''

''Let's take care of that...''

I changed her and put her back to her stroller.

''When do you finish work?''

''Now.. I'm pregnant lady, I can leave anytime...''

''That's great. Let's get out of here...''


	20. Chapter 20

We left the lab and I called Frank and told him I would need some days of work. I told him I need personal time and he said nothing. Maybe he knew Holly was back and also knew I would need time of work after we meet again. We took Rebecca for a walk and then we went for cup of something that was not coffee. She was off coffeein . We had hot chocolate and apple juice for baby. Sat in silence just looking at each other. None of us knew how to start the conversation.

''Holly, how did my mother find you?''

''She came to my apartment. I was there after I left. Bethany and Liz went to the States for a few weeks and I was there. She came one day and gave me the papers. She told me that you do not want to see me or Rebecca ever in your life and that we were your biggest mistake. She didn't notice that I was pregnant. It was too soon. She knew nothing when she came to give me the papers. And I never wanted to tell her. I was angry at her and even at you. Why you didn't come and told me all that by yourself. That question was eating me. I called but there was no answer. The house was empty and I knew you were not there. Sometimes I would just drive there and sit in the car hoping we would meet.''

''I did that too. I drove their hoping to see you. Why didn't you come to the station?''

''I did, and I found you having sex with your partner. I realized then what you were talking about when you said you cannot connect to men.''

''What do you mean?''

''He had your body, but not you. You were not there in that moment... It was like he was having sex with a shell of a person I knew and loved...''

''No, I was never there with him. It was only you who knew me and really had me...''

''Why did you date him?''

''I had nothing to lose...''

''I wanted to die when your mother gave me the divorce papers and told me you are dating again.''

''She had no right...''

''Let's put it behind us... Let's try to work on us...''

''Yes, let's do that. ''

I took her hand and just held it. For some reason she started to laugh.

''What?''

''Why do I feel like we are on a first date?''

''Because in a way we are.. First date after long time...''

Rebecca became little fussy and we left the coffee place. She was napping in her stroller again and I took a chance to kiss Holly on a crosswalk.

''Kissing in the street? That is beyond the first date things to do...''

''You are pregnant, we can't really go to the betting cages...''

''I could kick your butt even pregnant...''

''I know...''

There was some pleasant silence. I took her hand and decided to make her a promise.

''I will end things with Brian first thing in the morning. I am in this one hundred percent. I am willing to make our marriage work and make us family. I love you and our babies. I promise I am here to stay, no matter what.''

''I want to believe you. I need to...But... I need to believe that you believe in your promises...''

''I am glad to be your wife...''

She got my chain out of the shirt and removed from my neck. She opened it and took the ring.

''Ready to put it back?''

''Very much...''

She placed it on my finger and kissed me again.

''We should be going to Steve's house. I can' t wait to see them.''

''They miss you too.''

We got to her car and she drove us to the Steve's place. Rebecca was hungry too and she was little bit nervous. I knocked at the door and Holly hid with a baby. Tracy opened with not to happy face.

''Nice to see you too..''

''It was easier to be pregnant at the age of sixteen. I can't take it anymore...''

''I know... I remember being pregnant and swollen...''

Her face became more sad...

''Yes, I remember yours and...Holly's e-mails about how difficult it is for you to cope...''

''But it was all worth it. The moment I first held her in my arms all was forgotten.''

''All was forgotten, you had amnesia.''

''Yes, you're right...''

There was small silence...

''You miss her?''

''Of course... But no more sad stories. I have surprise for you... Close your eyes...''

She closed them and I waved to Holly to come she gave me Rebecca and I told Tracy to open her eyes.

''Oh my God! Oh my God!''

That made Steve run to the door.

''I can't believe it...''

''Yes, you can. ''

''She is so big...''

''Who? Holly or the baby?''

''Rebecca... Holly looks amazing...''

''Thank you. We have to support each other... We are in the same situation...''

''How far along are you?''

''Seven months... We are having twin boys...''

''We?''

''Well, Gail and me...''

''I'm confused...''

''I was pregnant when I left.''

''Oh...''

''What does this mean?''

''It means we are working on our marriage and not getting a divorce our mother wants me to have..''

''I'm sorry to spoil the mood, but mom and Brian are on their way... What do you want to do?''

I looked at Holly. She had the same question in her eyes...

''Let's get inside for the very beginning and then we'll go from there. We will resolve it all tonight... Ok?''

''Yes, it's fine with me...''

''I'm not braking my promise to you Holly. I'm starting fresh with you and Rebecca tonight. I mean it...Regardless of what my mother says. I promise...''

Tracy took our hands.

''You can count on us. We are here for you...''

''Thank you... We appreciate it.''

Leo, Tracy's son took Rebecca and played with her. Holly made her something to eat and she was very egger to let Leo feed her. We sat at the table and Steve got us food. Few minutes later there was the knock. We all knew mama Peck is in the house. She and Brian came to dinner. He was dressed in a very expensive suit and had big basket of roses in his hand. Holly was in the other room with Rebecca. I asked her to do it so I could have some alone time with mom and Brian.

''Hi love. How are you?''

''Hi mother...''

''Oh, your antidote... I can't believe I gave birth to you...''

''Well I often wonder the same thing...''

''Love, don't treat your mother like that. She is one amazing lady...''

''Yes, beyond anything I have ever imagined...''

''Let's move to more cheerful topic...''

He got up from the table and got to one knee.

''Gail Peck, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?''

My mother had huge smile on her face, Steve and Tracy were looking at each other and Leo was confused, but silent...

''No...''

''No?''

''No..''


	21. Chapter 21

''Gail, what do you mean no? He is nice young MEN and he wants your hand in marriage...''

Steve and Tracy kept quiet. They knew it was my fight and my news to brake to mom and Brian.

''Brian, I can't marry you for so many reasons, main reason being the fact I do not love you. I can't marry someone I don't love. We are not even dating...''

''What are we doing?''

''Just sleeping together when I hate myself so much...''

''What?''

''Brian, I'm gay. I am in love with a woman...''

''What?''

''OH MY GOD GAIL! ''

''What mother? You know that...''

''Who is it now? Who is new women to rub into my face?''

''Mother, it has nothing to do with you...I loved her for who she is and it never had anything to do with you. Even if I had a boy lover, I knew he would never be good enough. I am even sure if we didn't have girl thing in our resume, even so perfect Brian would be totally wrong in Elaine Peck book...''

''You are cruel to me Gail. I only wanted you to have a family. All I did it was for you...''

''I had a family, I was happy with them... I had a baby and you didn't acknowledged her as my child...''

''You had a child...''

''I HAVE a child..''

''Where is it? I never saw it...''

''She lives with her mommy...''

''Mommy? Gail ,please...''

''Well she is her mommy. I was inseminated using my partner's egg...''

''How old is the child?''

''Little over one... She turned one two weeks ago...''

''This is too much...''

''I just wanted you to have children! Why don't you understand?! I'm your mother...''

''I am a mother too and I realized that child is supposed to be above all my needs and my beliefs how should she live her life...I am aware I made mistake with Rebecca but I will give my best to be good mother to her. I carried her inside of me and was so happy to have her. She was so wanted and I allowed that chaos with Perik to disturb my family life. And I will spend the rest of my life being there for her and loving her so much...Both of them...''

''And where is your little girl? Who knows who is that women with and who is razing your girl? She was bad news from very beginning..''

''She loved me and I loved her! We were so in love and happy and even more happy when Rebecca was born. I was complete. I accomplished all that mattered. I had my job, my doctorate, my family and so many choices... You never respected it...''

''What was there to respect? That was not normal! I gave birth to a normal baby girl and she corrupted you...It's all that woman's fault...''

''No, it's not. I had those feelings before she came into my life. I had them for a long time. I always felt that there is something missing in my relationships with men. That's why I had so much boyfriends and casual lovers. There was always something missing. I felt empty and like every time I sleep with them I have to be drunk or imagine I'm somewhere else... That is not what you are supposed to feel with your lovers. That is wrong to feel.''

''Is that what you felt with me?''

''In a way... But with you was much worse because I already had experienced love, freedom and feeling of being complete with someone and it was like taking a mile back being with you...''

''I was there just for fun?''

''You were there because my mom wouldn't drop the subject of my failing relationship with a woman...''

''You never wanted anything more than a hook up?''

''I never even wanted a hook up at all...''

''Gail, you are rejecting this nice man because you THINK you are like her...''

''No, I know who I am and WHAT I am... I am a woman in love with other woman...''

''That is bunch of crap...''

''Mother, almost six years of loving someone are not crap...''

''And where is that big love of yours? Who knows who is she with and what is going on with her? She is garbage. Her own family didn't want her...''

I was getting ready to say something but the sound of her voice stopped me.

''That's enough!''

''This is fantastic!''

''You? What are you doing here?''

''Brian, meet my WIFE Holly Stewart and our daughter Rebecca.''

''You are her wife? That explains behavior at the morgue today...''

''Yes, I am the wife.''

''I see you got knocked up...''

''Yes Elaine... I'm expecting twins...''

''And mom, you are finally going to have biological grandchildren. Eggs are mine... She is having Peck boys in there...''

''What?''

''Yes, she is inseminated using my eggs. They are my sons as Rebecca is her daughter...''

''Gail, you are playing Good again...''

''Wait a minute... You are married?''

''Yes Brian, we are...''

''Why didn't you tell me?''

''After all the homophobic comments you made on many occasions even before we beguine sleeping together... Don't think so...''

''I have to go... Can't stay here...''

He went and with him went all my mother's hope she will turn me straight and ''fix'' me so I can be ''normal''. Steve and Tracy went to the other room to play with Rebecca while my mom and I scream at each other...

''How could you give her divorce papers behind my back? It's my choice who do I spend my life with and how...You had no right. I love he mom... I love her so much that I wanted to die when she left... But, you don't get it...Do you know how many times I hoped I will get shot at some of the assignments? I even hoped Perik would find me and finish the job... I had nothing to live for. She was gone and I had nothing left...''

I could hear Holly sniffing and see her whipping her eyes.

''Gail, I was just looking after you...''

''No, you were just being selfish and thinking about yourself and what you believe in...''

''I'm going to live now...''

''That would be the best thing to do...''

She got her things and left the house. Holly held me and I just broke down. I cried for all I didn't in all these months she was gone. Steve came down to see if we need something and for a while just looked at me sobbing. I couldn't stop. When I started crying, she started crying, that made Tracy cry and she made Steve cry... We all cried like babies for some time.

''I'm broken, they are hormonal and what is your excuse?''

''My sister finally having some balls to face mom and her ideas. Thank you Holly for coming back. Wicked witch of the Peck clan is back and will bight again in no time...''

That made us burst with laugh.

''Thank you brother...''

''Gail, he is right... You're coming back...''

''Stop it Nerd...''

''See?''

''You are lucky you are pregnant and I love you, you know?''

''Trust me , I do...''

''Girls,wanna stay here tonight?''

''We could watch some movies. Make popcorns and eat all the junk food we confiscate from Leo...''

I looked at Holly and she smiled at me...

''Sure... We could do that...''

''Ok, Gail and me will make the popcorn and you girls rest...''

''Before we make anything, I have to put Rebecca to bed...''

''You can put her in the baby's room. There is a crib and you have her change and milk powder?''

''Yes, it is in the bag...''

''Ok. Let's do it... ''

I got up from the floor.

''Meet you in the hour...''

I gave Holly a quick kiss and went to recue Leo from our daughter... At the end of the day, I must say it was a good one...


	22. Chapter 22

It has been two weeks. Holly and I were getting back on track. I was spending most of the day with her and Rebecca and leaving home after Rebecca falls asleep. On weekends Holly and I decided to go on dates, have some alone time and try to work on us. Susan and dad took Rebecca with them for the entire weekend, Liz and Bethany were in the states visiting Bethany's family so we had all the time to ourselves. That was the first time we were alone with no chance of being interrupted or anything. Holly made dinner and I brought grape juice and some crackers she liked. We sat in the living room and ate our food . There was some good documentary on DNA and genetic mutations and of course my nerdy wife had all the intentions of watching the show. After the show ended, I went to the bathroom and made her a bath. She loved to relax in that big tub and I was sure that relaxing during the pregnancy keeps women sane. Trust me I know what I'm talking about... Holly went to take a bath. I told her to call me if she needs something. I sat in the living room and watched some stupid cop show when I heard her calling.

''Holly what do you need? Is everything O.K.?''

''Yes, it's fine... I want you to join me.. Could you do it?''

''Yes, sure...''

I took off my things and I felt nervous. It has been long time since we were naked together. I stood there naked for few seconds fighting my panic.

''Dam, you're hot.''

''Thank you... You're not so bad ether...''

She moved to let me get behind her. It was rare occasion that I set behind. Usually I was the one in her arms. I put my hands on her bally and she put hers over mine.

''I can't wait for them to be born...''

''Me to. I have check up on Monday at seven... Would you like to come?''

''Yes! I would love to go with you...''

It felt nice to feel her next to me. It felt like home. Even though her body changed, some things stayed the same. We still felt each other in the same way. She got up from the tub because she had to pee. I remember those days when I went every five minutes and she made fun of me. In a way it was my turn now, but I kept quiet and let her do it without teasing. She had it harder. She had two people inside of her. She stood naked in front of the mirror and I could not take my eyes of her.

''You are so beautiful.''

'' I am not. I am swollen. My boobs are too big, I can hardly see my feet, which are also swollen. My body is occupied by two tiny humans... I'm not my own person...''

''You are beautiful to me...''

''You really think so?''

''No, I know so...''

''But I'm fat...''

''You are pregnant... It's normal to have your body changing...You remember when I was pregnant...''

She smiled...

''You were so fucking hot...''

''So are you madam...''

''Hm... Then, you wouldn't mind making love to this...?''

''Mind? I would love to make love to you...''

''Than do it...''

'' Yes, Mom...''

I got out of the tub and dried my body. She looked at me almost as she looked at that last slice of chocolate cake...She wanted me so bad. I took her hand and led her to bed. Making love to a pregnant woman was the most intimate thing I ever felt and did. Last time we were in this situation she was the ''giver'' of that love. Her mission was to make me feel wanted, beautiful and sexy. Now it was my turn to make her feel the same way. I knew her good enough to know what she felt insecure about. I kissed every inch of her body and repeated numerous times how much I love her and how beautiful she is. It was different. I was more nervous than ever. I feared I might hurt her or do something wrong, but I was so wrong. When I boosted herself conscience she was back to being my naughty nerd in the sheets. She was so determent to make me tired and squeeze every bit of my energy out of me.

''That was amazing... I almost forgot how horny you were during your pregnancy... But being on the other side of the hormones is fun. Hm... I think I should get pregnant again... My libido is crazy...''

She turned to kiss me... We were kissing for some time and then she moved from me...

''Shall we go again?''

''Holly, we need a brake...Let's rest a little...''

''But, I can't... I have to pee...again...''

''Oh, again?''

''Hey, they gave us some time. Now it's their turn to torture me...''

''I'm waiting for you...''

When she came back, I was asleep. She gave her best to wake me up, but it didn't work. After some time she gave up and fell asleep too. In the morning I was woken up by Holly tickling me...

''I'm hungry. We should order in that Chinese food you love...''

''Mammy...Holly, sleep... It's just noon...''

''But I need food... Twins are hungry...''

''Twins or you?''

''Same difference...''

''You are so lucky I think you are cute...''

''Me lucky? I know someone who got lucky last night too...''

''Out of the lab you have one sided mind. It is ether food or sex...''

''Or all of the above?''

She made such a cute face. Her pout was even cuter now when she had more cheeks. I got out of the bed and ordered our food. She had a shower and got dressed. We cuddled some more in bed before food came. She was very fast eater before, but now...I wondered if she was chewing...

''Babe, slow down..''

''But I'm hungry...''

''And no one will take your food. I promise...''

''Love you...''

''Love you too..''

My phone rang and it was a call from the boys. They wanted to know if I want to go with them to paintball. I refused and told them that Holly and I were busy and they made their usual comments about our sex life.

''You know Peck, if I ever hear that two women managed to get each other pregnant I would know it were you and Stewart... Give it a brake... Hang out with us...''

''I am working on getting my marriage on track again. I have no intention missing the chance to be alone with her...Rebecca and Liz are not home. We have all the time in the world...''

''Fine, have fun...''

''Oh, we will...''

When I got off the phone I saw her covered in cookie crunches...

''Hey cookie monster...''

I sat next to her and gave her a kiss. She tasted like chocolate.

''You ate all of them?! Rebecca will not like that...''

''Sorry, had to have something sweet...''

''I love you...''

''Love you too.''

We took a long nap together and after that we went to lunch. Holly talked about some situation at work and I had an idea...

''Babe, what do you think about me working in the lab?''

''Really? ''

''Yes, I think it would be good for us and I need to be far from Brian. It's bad working with him. He has snappy comments and I feel uncomfortable with him around me.''

''I would love to have you in the lab...''

''Holly, what do you think about coming back to the house?''

''Let's do that after twins are born. There is a lot of fork to get the house clean again...''

''I'll make sure everything is ready for babies and you...''

''Let's start working on going home...''

''Yes, let's do it...''

We were finally getting back on track. I was happy and she was proud of us. We knew there is always room for improvement. But we also knew we do not want to spend any more time apart.


	23. Chapter 23

Holly and I got all the necessary paper work for me to start working in the lab. Frank knew all but he kept quiet because we didn't want anyone to know about it. Less the others knew, less chance we had for my mother to sabotage my transfer .It was all done and signed when my mother started playing her revenge game. Over the night Frank was demoted and Brian was placed at his position. Officers were surprised at first and then very angry. Some of them were angry at my mother and some at me. They blamed me for his demotion. Frank, Noelle and my friends knew that was all mama Peck so I had their support.

''This is your new boss. I want to warn you he will not tolerate all the things Frank did. He is an amazing cop and he will get this unit in order.''

She looked at me. I knew something is coming my way...

''He will also put some of you in line and make this unit presentable. Certain behaviors will not be tolerated.''

I was so angry, but I knew I had to play it cool.

''Well, since it is a day for the big news, I have some of them...''

I turned to my mother and Brian... I took off my badge and placed my gun on the table.

''This was my last shift in this department. Starting the next week you will see me in the lab. I decided to peruse my passion and turned to working in the lab. Holly and I will make a small celebration at the lake house and you are invited. ''

My mother was boiling with anger... I ruined her plan to have me working under Brian. She had no idea that I would go back to working in the lab. I was aware that Holly would mind me working with him after the proposal and all that happened... There was one more small detail, in the lab she couldn't touch me. My boss was person who hated my mother more than I did... It was my aunt, her sister... Peters girls did good for themselves. One was superintendant and other was chef medical examiner. Because of their very bad relationship, no one knew they were sisters. What can I say, I have fucked up family but my aunt rocks. Holly had a crush on her from the first moment she entered the lab. She was older version of me, but unfortunately for Holly she REALLY is straight. Used to tease her for my aunt but she didn't find it amusing after some time. On the weekend boys and the rest of our friends helped me clean the lake house and move some of the things there. Holly chased online furniture for the boys rooms and Oliver and Sam assembled them .Andy and Marlowe helped paint the rooms and I loved them. They even painted Rebecca's room to so she would also have drawings on her walls. I loved what they did with the house. Holly called me and told me to send everybody to the hospital because Tracy was in labor. We were all very excited to meet new member of the Peck pack especially Steve. He was so nervous and cute. Holly just observed him and smiled at me.

''You will be worse than him...''

''Will not... You are having a C section. That is scheduled and I can bee in the room.''

''No, you will not. You shouldn't do that to yourself. I do not want you to see how it looks like...''

''But I want to be there for you...''

''You will be... After everything is done...''

''I don't like it...''

''Gail, they are going to open up my stomach, there will be a lot of blood and it will look bad and you will think that something much worse is going on than it really is...''

''Baby, I just want to help...''

''I need you to stay away from there and just see us when it is done.''

''Fine...''

She kissed the tip of my nose and smiled at me. Two hours later a nurse came to informed us that Tracy and baby girl are good and healthy. Steve went to see them right away and we waited for some time. They needed time to bond with the baby. My dad came later with Leo who was very proud to be big brother. They named her Jenna Marie Peck. Holly was such a softie. She cried her eyes out because baby had her middle name. She held her before me. I pretended to be insulted but it didn't work. I couldn't take off my grin. I was so proud. This proved that Holly is really part of the family. Peck pack has changed. I never in a million years believed that my mother would be the one excluded from it all. Holly held her and smiled at me. She is nice mixture between her parents, but she has your eyes... She had more than my eyes. She had my attitude. She had my intolerance to the world and she adored Holly. On that first day she wanted to be just in her and Tracy's arms. She was nice in mine, but cried when anyone else took her. I was in love with Steve's baby.

''Yap, this one is Gail...Maybe we gave her wrong first name...''

''I have to agree. Let's find the nurse and change her name into Gail...''

''You are joking? Another grumpy Gail? That's just what this world needs.''

After Dov made that comment, baby opened her eyes and gave him very Gail Peck look.

''I'm afraid my friends they have created a monster...Just like the aunt...''

''Lucky for us we have Holly. She is some sort of Gail whisperer...''

Oliver sometimes knew how to make us laugh with his comments. But in a way he was right. Holly knew how to treat me and calm me and I was grateful for that.

''Shut up!''

''Don't be angry. He is right. You are pain in the butt.''

''But I'm your pain in the butt.''

Dov looked at us with discussed face.

''That was horrible...''

''Shut up!''

After some time we went home. Rebecca was very happy to see us. We put her to bed and wet to sleep a bit after her. This was an exciting day. Next day was my first in the lab. I was very nervous and wanted to make my wife and aunt proud. Holly told me to relax and try not to think too much. I spent big part of the niter awake thinking about new job and new memories to be created. I was glad I am far from Brian and my mother, but I missed my friends. We made a deal to meet every time we can at penny or at someone's home. Next dinner was planned for Saturday at Oliver's house. We were happy to go there and see them all. When we got to work I've got my lab coat and uniform. It felt weird to where it but on the other hand I felt more serious. I had one little surprise for Holly. She was getting changed in their part of the locker room so she hasn't seen me in my new uniform.

''Dr. Stewart...''

She turned and had very sexy and mean look.

''My, my, my... Dr. Peck...in uniformed and with GLASESS... Someone might say you look...''

''Sexy?''

''Nerdy...''

''Like it?''

''Love it... Definitely my type of woman... Lab coat and glasses...''

''Than how come you married me and I was a cop?''

''A girl can dream... I always wanted to see you in the lab coat and with glasses. Just never imagined you would really be a doctor and work in the lab...''

''Love you nerd...''

She took off her glasses...

''Who is nerd now?''

''You are. Put them back. You're blind as bat without them...''

''I hate you Peck...''

''It's Dr. Peck for you...''

'' Uuuu... Dr. Peck... How hot that is... Well, could I make an appointment with your doctor...?''

''Sorry, not that kind of doctor...''

''Don't worry. You can see to my needs regardless of you field of expertise...''

''Let's go to work. I don't want to be late...''

We kissed and each went her own way. I was greeted by my superior, Dr. Anna Pain. She was in her forties ,tall read heard and green eyed woman. She was excellent in her field and I was honored to work with her. I had so much to learn. I spent first part of the day with her showing the ropes of the lab and current cases. I was familiar with some of them because of my police work so I knew more that my colleges in the lab. I was assigned two cases and started working on the evidence. Around noon Holly came to take me to lunch. We had lunch with some of our friends from the station and returned to work. My shift ended around four and we went home. Rebecca was with sitter and they had so much fun. She told us what they did and how much fun they had. I missed her so much. Next few weeks had same reteam for me but Holly started feeling less able to work. I got her to take her maternity leave and she was at home with sitter and Rebecca. Two weeks after she stopped working, our sitter called to tell that she was on her way to the hospital. Holly was in labor. I called Steve and he came to pick me up. Forty minutes after the call Holly had our sons. I was so nervous. Doctor told me all went good and I was so relived. I got to see her first because babies were early so they had to check them up. She was waking up and she seemed fine.

''Hey...''

''Hey mama...''

''How are they?''

''I don't know yet... They will come soon to tell us. How are you?''

''In pain...''

''Oh, now comes the best part...Painkillers...''

''You really have thing for meds...First Oxy and now...other pain killers...''

''Hey, I was in pain...''

''I know...''

I sat beside her and held her hand...

'' I'm so glad you are Ok.''

''I know... My panicky wife..''

''I just don't want to lose you again...''

''I'm here Peck...''

I kissed her and she smiled to me...

''You are hot when you are on drugs...''

''You are blurry when I don't have my glasses...''

There was a small knock. My dad entered the room with basket of white roses...

''Thank you for such a beautiful boys...''

''You're welcome...''

''Gail, they are so tiny and cute... And definitely with your character. One of them is crying very loud and other is giving the look to anyone who comes near... I think Rebecca will be my favorite because she has no genes of yours...''

''Thank you dad... I'm not that bad...''

''Baby, I'm to dunged to lie...''

Our discussion was interrupted by nurse caring our babies.

''Here you are...''

I took one and Holly took the other baby. They were amazing. So cute and perfect. They were different than Rebecca. They were blond with big blue eyes , Peck boys... My mother would be proud. That thought erased my smile.

''What's wrong?''

''Nothing...''

''Thinking about your mom?''

''Yes...''

''It's her loss..''

''It is so sad... I have three children and they have only one grandfather... My mother and your parents suck...''

''They do... But we have our little family and friends. Be happy baby... We are loved and not alone...''

I looked at the door and all of our friends were there. They all came to support us and my heart was full. If someone told me ten years ago that I would be married to a woman, working in a lab and having three children I would say that person is crazy... But, it somehow happened and my life is full and amazing... And it was all because of one nerd with a lunchbox..


End file.
